Something Worth Fighting For
by Lone-Wolf666
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Hermione is the real chosen one. Now she has a bodyguard. Trained to be controlled her whole life Loki Black finally finds her father. But hate consumes her. can Hermione save Loki before she loses her mind?. BL/OC/HG femmslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Something Worth Fighting For**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The plot is my own and I am making no money from this.**

**Chapter I: Lies And Bodyguards**

Loki Addams wasn't her real name. Loki Addams was never an orphan. Everything that she had been led to believe was a lie. Now as she dismounted her Firebolt, she realised why.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Addams." A kind looking man, with the longest beard ever, said.

"Who are you?" Loki glared, she hated this whole affair. The sixteen years of training on that godforsaken island. Fifteen years of beatings and hard work. The only human contact she had was with her cruel teachers and even crueller trainers.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be enrolling in this school in a month. Now please follow me, I will have your bags taken to the Gryffindor dormitory." He explained, leading her up to a grand looking stone castle. The grounds stretched out over the horizon and Loki could just make out a quidditch pitch in the distance. A dark forest went round most of the perimeter apart from the right side where a murky lake stood, water rippling in the warm summer breeze.

Loki sat down in a red armchair next to a tall, pale man with greasy black hair and a large nose. He looked at her with something that resembled pity for a moment before turning back to scowling at the Headmaster.

"Loki, this is Professor Severus Snape. He will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is also here to help you in anyway concerning your duties." Dumbledore introduced them, Snape just nodded at her.

"Duties sir?" Said Loki perplexed.

"Yes, the reason you have been in training all your life is for one soul purpose. You will be Miss Hermione Grangers bodyguard. She will be informed of this of course." He said, popping a yellow sweet into his mouth.

"And why exactly does this Granger girl need protecting?" Loki said bitterly, she resented this girl already. It was her fault Loki had suffered all her life.

"As you know we are in the middle of a war. Harry Potter was supposedly the chosen one. But I was wrong. He is not. Miss Granger is. After Harry was killed a scar appeared on Miss Grangers neck. The Dark Lord was somehow informed of this and will do anything he can to try and kill her. This is why she needs you to protect her." Dumbledore finished. Loki scowled.

"Fine, but first I want some answers. Why was I taken from my parents? Why was I put in that despicable training camp when you could have trained me here? What is my real name? And most of all. Where. Are. .Parents?!" Loki almost yelled, she had risen from her chair and was now leaning over Dumbledore's desk.

"Please, sit down and I shall explain." Dumbledore said, no longer smiling.

"First of all, I needed you, and your father couldn't keep you, I could not have trained you properly without someone finding out…" Snape snorted.

"Something to say Severus" Dumbledore glared a little.

"You could have trained her. I could have trained her. There was no reason to make her suffer just so you could save your precious, fake, chosen one." Snape sneered. Dumbledore waved off his comments.

"Secondly, your real name is Loki Black. You were named Loki after the greek god of mischief. Your father was quite the prankster." Loki's scowl lifted a little.

"And lastly, I regret to inform you that your mother is dead. But your father is alive and well. You will be able to see him in a few days." Dumbledore smiled at the last part. Loki frowned.

"How did my mother die?"

"She died giving birth to you." Dumbledore said sympathetically. Loki felt a slight pang of guilt but shook it off.

"Now, your duties…" Dumbledore began.

Loki followed Snape up to the Gryffindor tower.

"So how come I don't even get sorted. Surely I could still protect this mudblood from the dungeons." Loki sneered. Snape smiled a little, but kept it hidden.

"So you prefer Slytherin?" Snape remarked.

"No one who possess an inch of brain power can deny that Slytherin is the better house." Loki smirked.

"Indeed, well I'm sure it can be arranged for you to wear a Slytherin uniform. You will receive quite a bit of hatred from the Gryffindors, not to mention Granger." Snape smiled.

"Oh what a pity, poor Granger being protected by a pureblood Slytherin. I am not looking for her friendship or approval Professor, to tell you the truth I resent the girl. It is her fault that I never got to be a child. Her fault that I spent my whole life training." Loki sneered.

"Here we are, I believe your dormitory is up the stairs, t the right and then the sixth door." Snape said, pushing open the portrait of the fat lady.

"The password to the common room is…ugh…Harry James Potter." Snape gagged at the sentimentality. Loki nodded and sprinted off to bed.

**The Burrow**

Hermione Granger sat in her shared room. She was comforting the youngest Weasley, Ginny, after the death of her boyfriend Harry Potter.

"I-I l-l-l-loved h-him s-so much." Ginny sobbed. Hermione nodded and hugged the younger girl tighter, stroking her vibrant red hair.

"Mione?" Hermione looked up to see a red faced Ronald Weasley at the door. Tears where still streaming down his freckled face. She stopped stroking Ginny's hair and beckoned for Ron to come and sit. He stumbled across the room and buried his head in Hermione's shoulder.

It took three weeks for everyone to stop crying. After the funeral was over everyone had seemed to be ok. Then they all woke in the night, grief restored to what it had been the night Harry died. Hermione had sat comforting Ginny and Ron for almost seven days in a row. When all she wanted to d was be alone.

She finally got that chance three weeks before the start of term.

Hermione sat in the shared bedroom, alone with her cat Crookshanks. She stroked the cats head absentmindedly as she let tears roll down her cheeks. She hadn't had a chance to cry properly, she was too busy trying to console everyone else. Suddenly there were a series of loud pops from downstairs. Hermione drew her wand and crept out of the bedroom.

"Put your wand away Granger, it's only us." Moody boomed. Hermione poked her head round the corner to see three members of the order standing in the living room.

"Tonks? Moody? Sirius? What are you guys doing here?" Hermione brightened at the sight of the friendly faces.

"We're here to collect you, Dumbledore is expecting us. Something about a daughter, a bodyguard and a new member." Tonks said brightly. Hermione rushed upstairs to grab her cloak and shoes.

**Hogwarts**

Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Loki black stood in the middle of the headmasters office. They were awaiting the arrival of Hermione Granger.

Suddenly the fire turned green and began to spit. Then there was a bang and Alastor Moody stepped out of the fireplace. He was tall and podgy, his dirty brown hair hung down above his shoulders and his fake eye whizzed round in its socket. He grunted at the two professors before retreating away from the fire place. The next person through was a beautiful young witch by the name of Nymphadora Tonks, she was quite petit, had spiky purple hair and wore a tight black shirt and faded blue jeans.

Next came Hermione Granger with her bushy brown hair. Lastly was Sirius Black, he looked pale and worn from the years in Azkaban but still had a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Tonks, Alastor, Sirius, Hermione. I hope you are all well." Dumbledore greeted them. They all nodded.

"Whose the girl?" Moody growled, eyeing Loki with distaste.

"She is the reason I have brought you all here today." Dumbledore smiled. Loki stood silently. Her back was ridged and she barely moved.

"This is Loki Black." Dumbledore smiled, indicating to Loki. Sirius gasped.

"S-Sh…It can't be. You lie Albus." He stuttered, turning to glare at the old man.

"No, she is Loki Black. She is your daughter Sirius." Dumbledore explained. Loki frowned and eyed the man that was supposedly her father.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She said formally, she had always been trained to greet people in a military like fashion. Tears welled in Sirius' eyes. He rushed forwards and pulled Loki into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He sobbed. Loki remained still, she didn't know what to do. Her heart screamed at her to hug him, to weep with him. But her mind forced her to remain still and emotionless. Sirius tried to get her to respond by hugging her tighter. This failed.

"Dumbledore you bastard! What did you turn her into!" Yelled Sirius, releasing Loki and drawing his wand on the elderly man.

"I had her trained to be the perfect bodyguard. She wasn't trained to feel emotions, she was trained to be efficient." Dumbledore explained.

"You trained her? YOU TRAINED HER!" yelled Sirius.

"She was not yours to train! She is not some sort of mongrel pup that can be trained to do your bidding!"

"Sirius, calm yourself. Loki, you may act how you wish to act, you may give in to your feelings today if you wish." Dumbledore commanded. Loki glared at him.

"Ok then." She sneered, she drew her wand and threw spell after spell at the old man. He blocked most of them, but not before she had managed to set his beard on fire.

"That's enough! Stand down!" Dumbledore boomed. Something in Loki's brain clicked back into place and she stood to attention, wand concealed in her clothing again. Sirius growled.

"Don't ever control my daughter like that." He hissed.

"I'm afraid it is necessary, she is dangerous if let loose. As you just witnessed. Anyway, back to why we are here." Dumbledore said, putting his beard out.

"Hermione, Loki will be your bodyguard from now on, she will eat with you, go to your lessons, study with you. Essentially she will be with you almost all the time." Hermione nodded.

"Don't I get to have a life?" Loki muttered.

"Also, Loki will be a new member of the order." Dumbledore continued, ignoring Loki's comment.

After an hour of explaining and planning Loki was sent with Hermione, Sirius and Tonks back to the burrow. But not before Dumbledore had given her two new weapons. Two magical knifes that could cut through anything. Loki concealed them under her shirt where they were unseen but easily accessible.

She received a warm welcome from the Weasleys and was immediately given a place to sleep. Loki politely refused. She didn't sleep. She began her duties immediately and traced the perimeter of the Weasley's residence. She renewed the security spells and added her own spells. By the time she was done The Burrow was an impenetrable fortress. She then cast the her 'quick pass' spell on each of the Weasleys and Hermione, Tonks and Sirius. This allowed them to pass through her security spells with ease.

"Loki dear, please, sit and enjoy dinner. I'm sure there are no death eaters hiding in the bushes." Mrs Weasley said for the hundredth time.

"I apologise ma'am but I am here to protect you, not to enjoy myself. But I am sure your food is absolutely delicious and that you will all enjoy your meal." Loki replied. Mrs Weasley gave her a sympathetic look before joining in Tonks and Sirius' conversation.

"I agree, it's barbaric what Dumbledore has put her through. No child should be forced to give up their childhood just so they can be trained not to feel or enjoy themselves." Mrs Weasley said, a little too loud. Loki chuckled.

"So Loki, you know anything about pranks?" Fred and George yelled. Loki looked round.

"Yes, and I do believe that there is one in your tomato soup." Loki smiled. Fred and George looked perplexed, then suddenly their noses began to grow and grow and their skin turned bright purple and sprouted boils everywhere. Sirius burst out laughing at the end of the table.

"She is so mine. Even when she's trained she still pulls pranks on everyone." Sirius gasped for air. The whole of the Weasley table was in stitches. Fred and George had blown up like purple balloons and were now bouncing around the ceiling. Loki chuckled and turned back to watching the garden carefully.

It was gone midnight at The Burrow and everyone was sound asleep. Except Loki. She stood resting her back on the door that led into the hallway. She could see the sleeping figures of Ginny and Hermione on their single beds, she could see the ginger cat wrapped round one of Granger's feet.

She had been taught to see in the dark. Taught to notice things that others wouldn't, hear things that were inaudible to others. She was a deadly assassin with pin point accuracy and lethal moves. And yet somehow she was still scared. Scared that somehow something would break through her icy exterior and smash her cold heart. She was scared of being hurt. That is why she didn't hug her father or eat with the Weasley's.

She was trained to keep emotional contact and attachment to a minimum. And when her mission was over, she would either begin another or be disposed of, either by Dumbledore, or herself. She couldn't break her training, in Dumbledore's office earlier was proof of just that. So there was no way she could have a life outside of her duties. This didn't make her sad, just angry, she wished she had never been trained. Wished Granger and Potter had never been born so there was no reason for her to be controlled. She glared at Hermione's sleeping figure. Then it came to her. Revenge.

**A.N: Hello! Thanks for reading! Review if you like it! **

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Keep Your Enemies Closer**

Hermione woke with a start. It was pitch black and freezing cold. She could just about make out the shape of someone sitting with their back to the door.

"Bad dream?" It sneered. Hermione shivered at the coldness of its voice. Hermione swung her legs out from under her and dangled them over the bed.

"I suggest you get some sleep. Ginny and Mrs Weasley plan on dragging you round Diagon Alley tomorrow." It said before adjusting its position against the door. Hermione scowled.

"First of all, you can't tell me what to do. And secondly, you will be following me round Diagon Alley tomorrow, and yet you haven't eaten or slept at all." The shadow against the door shook its head.

"But you haven't been trained all your life to go without food or sleep for months. You never had to suffer." Hermione paled.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to go through all that. And I know you must really resent me for being the reason you had to undergo all of that. But I really appreciate you protecting me. Even if you are forced to do it." Hermione said, trying to start a friendship between her and her bodyguard.

"That's all well and good. But sorry doesn't give me back my childhood and free will." It said coldly before standing up and walking out of the room. Hermione sat there dumbstruck. 'Why do you care about her feelings so much? She's your cold hearted bodyguard! She's bitter and twisted to the point that she could be considered as evil! Stop apologising for something you never knew about and never had any control over!' Her brain said.

**Diagon Alley**

"Come on Hermione! I want to go to Madam Milkins!" Ginny winged. Loki chuckled from behind her book.

"Ginny, we have been to every shop you wanted to go to bar one! Now just give me twenty minutes in here then we can go!" Hermione said exasperated. Ginny huffed and went and sat down in a worn out armchair.

After another ten minutes in the book shop Ginny was getting restless.

"Loki, could you do me a favour and take Ginny to Madam Milkins?" Hermione pleaded. Loki looked up from her book and smirked.

"No can do." Hermione glared.

"Why not! I don't see any death eaters in here! Do you!" she yelled. Loki grinned and then leapt forwards. She threw Hermione to the ground and fired several spells at a man who had been standing in the corner of the room under an invisibility cloak.

"As a matter of fact. I do see a death eater." Loki sneered as she disarmed him. Hermione stood up shakily.

"Ok, w-we'll go t-to Madam M-Milkins now." She stuttered, trying to gather her books. Loki frowned and stooped down to help her. Hermione's hands were shaking too much to carry them so Loki paid for them and stuck them in a rucksack she conjured up.

**The Burrow**

Hermione dashed upstairs as soon as they got back to the burrow. She was still shaking and had gone very pale. Loki sprinted after her. She found her sobbing in the bathroom. The second Loki stepped through the door Hermione threw herself at her. Loki wanted to dodge her and let her fall flat on her face, but she doubted that would do much good. Hermione threw her arms around Loki's neck and buried herself in the girls shoulder. Loki stood still, waiting for Hermione to release her from the considerably wet hug.

"T-T-Thank y-you." Hermione sobbed into Loki's black shirt. Loki frowned at the words. 'Why is she thanking me? She was in no imminent danger. Why is she overreacting like this?' Loki thought.

After ten minutes of sobbing into Loki's shirt Hermione finally released the taller girl.

"You know, you were in no immediate danger. I knew he was there, he couldn't have done anything without me knowing. And yet you insist on thanking me and soaking my shirt with tears." Loki remarked, but her voice lacked the usual cold air.

"But, he was right there, barely ten feet from me, he could have shot the killing curse at me and you wouldn't have been able to do anything." She sniffed. Loki scowled.

"You underestimate me Granger." Hermione smiled a little.

"Are you sure your not Professor Snape's daughter?" Hermione laughed.

"You wound me." Loki clutched her heart in a dramatic manner. Hermione chuckled.

"So you do have a sense of humour." Loki bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. Have a lovely day, I'm here till Thursday." Hermione smiled 'Wow, that top was a little lower cut than I was expecting. Nice view though.' A voice popped up in Hermione's head, she went to agree with it before realising what it was implying. She mentally kicked herself.

**Later That Week**

"Loki? Loki I give up now! You can come out!" Hermione yelled from the middle of the woods. There was a muffled sound chuckle from a tree behind her. Hermione whipped around, no one was there.

"Loki, this isn't funny." Hermione yelled in a shaky voice. Suddenly there was a sound from behind her, she reached for her wand. It wasn't there. Hermione panicked, she started running back to the Burrow.

"Loki!" Hermione yelled, there was no reply. 'Where is she? She's supposed to be protecting me!'

"You really need to learn how to conceal your wand better Granger." Someone sneered from behind her. Before she knew what was happening she was thrown against a nearby tree.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Hermione screamed. The hooded figure that held her captive laughed.

"You know, with a real death eater that wouldn't have worked very well." The cloaked figure sneered. They pulled back their hood.

"Loki you bitch!" Hermione yelled, going to punch the taller girl. Loki dodged it. Hermione stumbled on a tree root and went flying.

"You also need to learn how to walk and throw an accurate punch." Said Loki. Hermione felt a strong pair of arms catch her around her waist just before she hit the ground. Loki pulled Hermione to her feet and held her there until Hermione had steadied herself.

"Hermione, as much as I love your company, could you let go of my arms. I don't really like hugging people." Loki said, humouring the petite witch. Hermione blushed and released Loki's arms.

"Sorry, I just…er…" she failed to finish her sentence. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I understand, your infatuated with me and want my arms around you constantly." Loki teased. Hermione's blush deepened as she tried to glare. Suddenly Loki was on one knee in front of her holding her left hand.

"I'm sorry love, it won't work between us, and I need a strong woman. And to be honest, you're kinda weak." Loki pretended to be sincere. Hermione yanked her hand away from the pale girl.

"Wait. Woman? You're gay? Why didn't you tell me this?" Hermione mocked anger.

"Well, you never asked. And I never said I was gay, to be honest though I hate men. Their so immature and uncomplicated. I like a challenge." Loki laughed, getting to her feet and walking back towards the Burrow. Hermione stood there pondering what Loki had said.

"You coming or what? It's getting dark out and if I am not mistaken, you do not possess the luxury of seeing in the dark." Loki shouted through the trees. Hermione snapped back to reality and followed.

**The next day**

"So what exactly do you do at night?" Hermione asked Loki. They were sitting outside under a large oak tree watching the boys play quidditch.

"I sketch, and I listen for unusual sounds." She said truthfully.

"Ooh, what do you sketch?" Hermione asked enthusiastically. Loki frowned.

"Whatever I feel like."

"Can I see them?" Hermione pleaded.

"No." Loki said angrily.

"Why?" Hermione asked, a little hurt.

"Because it's none of your business that's why!" Loki glared. Hermione was about to say something else when the oldest Weasley Bill flew down to the two girls.

"Either of you want to join Fred and George's team? I've got to go and they need another player." Bill asked. Hermione refused politely but Loki nodded. She summoned her broom wordlessly and took off.

"Wait! That's Harry's broom!" Ron yelled, going to tackle Loki.

"No, we have the same broom, my father sent us each one when he was released from prison." Loki said calmly. Ron frowned for a second before remembering who Loki's dad was.

"Oh, sorry, it's just Harry had a Firebolt and…I didn't think many other people had one." Ron said, his ears going a deep shade of red.

"I understand." Loki said before speeding off to Fred and George.

"You can be seeker, seeing as you're the one with the fastest broom." Fred smiled. Loki nodded and flew off in search of the snitch.

After two minutes she soured back to Fred, snitch in hand.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, noticing the golden ball in Loki's palm.

"You have to be on the team when we get back! Your even better than Harry!" Ginny glared at Ron from across the pitch.

After another ten minutes Loki had caught the snitch six times.

"How good a keeper are you? You could probably replace Ron and be a seeker at the same time. That would save Gryffindor a lot of points." George laughed. Ron threw the quaffle at him but missed.

"Fuck off!" He scowled, ears turning bright red. George snorted and threw the quaffle at one of the make-shift hoops. Ron dived for it but missed it by miles and ended up with his head stuck through the tallest goal post.

"Er, a little help." He yelled, trying to break free.

"Not until you admit your undying love for McGonagall." Ginny sniggered.

"You bastards! Let me out or so help me I'll..!" he screamed.

"You'll what Ronald? Fart in our direction? Scream at us until you throat hurts?" Fred teased.

"Come on guys, let him down now. You've had your fun." Hermione yelled from the ground. Loki smiled as an idea popped into er head.

"Hey Fred, is Hermione afraid of flying?" She asked mischievously.

"Why yes I believe she is." Fred replied, noticing the glint in Loki's eye. He winked at her, giving her the go ahead and turned back to taunting Ron. Loki flew off, unnoticed by the others. She flew round the trees until she was exactly behind Hermione. Then, she accelerated. Hermione whipped round at the last moment and screeched before Loki caught her round the waist and pulled her onto her broom.

"Put me down!" Hermione screamed, clinging onto Loki for dear life.

"Ok." Loki sniggered before nose diving towards the ground.

"Pull up! PULL UP!!" Hermione yelled, shutting her eyes and burying her face in Loki's shoulder. Loki did as she was commanded and pulled upwards at the last moment.

"You said to put you down." Loki laughed through Hermione's bushy hair.

After ten minutes of screaming and laughing Loki decided that Hermione had had enough for one day. She lowered the broom down. Hermione still had her face buried in Loki's shoulder. It sounded and felt like she was sobbing lightly.

"You can look now." Loki sighed. Hermione poked her tear streaked face up from Loki's shoulder. She was relieved to find they were on the ground again.

"Please, don't ever do that again." Hermione sniffed. Loki nodded and touched down. Hermione immediately jumped off, for fear that this was just a trick and she was going to take off again.

"You definitely overreact." Loki frowned. Hermione glared.

"How would you like it if I made you do something your terrified of!" She yelled. Loki looked down.

"That is impossible." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Don't give me that bullshit that your not afraid of anything!" She sneered. Loki dismounted her broom and kicked the dirt.

"Oh, did I stop you from giving your little speech about being bold and fearless?" Hermione hissed. Loki looked up, her eyes had gone dark and only depicted anger and sorrow.

"No, what I meant was that I am incapable of feeling what I am afraid of. Therefore I am afraid that if I feel it, it means that I am weak and must be disposed of." Loki growled. Hermione's anger ebbed away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am afraid of feeling any kind of love for someone. Because if I do it will cloud my judgement, making me inefficient and a failure. Which means that I will be..'disposed' of." Loki glared before walking back to the Burrow.

"Loki? Are you out here?" Hermione shouted from the edge of the woods.

"Who wants to know?" Sneered Loki, she had renewed her dislike for the Granger girl and her hatred for the world.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just angry that's all. I didn't mean to hurt you. Didn't mean to make you bitter again." Hermione said nervously, although she couldn't see Loki she knew she was listening and watching her like a cat stalking its prey.

"Bitter? You think that I'm bitter?" Loki growled. Hermione paled slightly.

"N-No, I didn't mean that…I just meant that…"

"Get out of my sight. I may have to protect you, but it doesn't mean I have to see you, speak to you or even like you. Mudblood." Loki hissed, jumping out her tree and landing barely a foot from Hermione. Tears welled in the bushy haired girls eyes.

"Fine, I thought we could have been friends. But you obviously don't want that!" Hermione cried before storming back into the house. Loki felt a layer of ice form around her already stone cold heart.

"Oh Hermione, if only you knew." She growled before stalking off into the woods.

Hermione slammed the door to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Ginny asked, opening the door.

"Oh, noting Gin." Hermione lied, wiping away her tears. Ginny frowned and went over to hug the older girl.

"Come on Mione, you can tell me anything, you know that. Is it that Loki girl?" Hermione looked at Ginny perplexed.

"Come on Mione, I've seen how much time you spend with her. It's obvious you like her." Ginny smiled.

"What! I do not like her! She's just…well she was just a friend. That's all!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Aw come on Mione, stop lying to yourself, you have a crush on her." Ginny grinned. Hermione was about to say something back when it dawned on her. She did like Loki, she liked the way she was always witty. She liked the sense of security she had when she was around Loki. But she hated the bitter and angry side of the girl.

"So what if I do. She hates me. She resents me and she finds me weak and thinks I overreact." Hermione sniffed, tears welling in her eyes again.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate or resent you. And the only reason she would find you weak is because she has been trained to be strong and almost machine like with her emotions." Ginny reasoned. Hermione nodded.

"Your right, she's probably just a little mad, she'll come to in the morning." Hermione convinced herself out loud.

"Right, now come and have dinner, I'm starving and no doubt you are as well." Ginny said, pulling Hermione towards the door.

**Some Castle In The South Of England**

"My Lord, you have a visitor." Bellatrix Lestrange smirked.

"Show her in Bella." Voldemort smiled. He knew who the child was already. She stank of pureblood and dark magic. Not to mention hatred.

Loki walked into the throne room, eyes studying the floor. She knelt down before the dark lord.

"Look at how she bows to me Bella, such respect, such loyalty, and she hasn't even been branded yet." Voldemort smirked.

"Indeed my lord." Bellatrix agreed, studying the pale girl. 'My look how beautifully her anger plays in her eyes. She would make a good match.' Bella thought.

"What is your name child?" Voldemort asked, getting up off his throne and walking towards Loki.

"Loki, my lord, Loki Black." She replied. Voldemort smiled.

"A Black? Why, who are your parents?" Voldemort smiled. Bellatrix frowned 'Damn! Unless her parents have been disowned then it's classed as incest!' Bellatrix thought, disappointed.

"I do not know my mother sir; she died when I was born. But my father is Sirius Black." Loki replied truthfully.

"Ah, the blood traitor." Voldemort smirked, winking at Bella. Loki stiffened at the insult, but quickly banished all traces of anger from her mind.

"So, Loki, why are you here?" Voldemort asked, sitting back on his throne.

"I'm here to offer you my services as a spy." Loki smirked a little.

"I'm afraid I already have one of those at Hogwarts." Voldermort smiled.

"Not one that knows where Hermione Granger will be every minute of every day. I am her personal bodyguard, trained by Dumbledore for sixteen years I've been trained to be the best protection there is. I have easy access to her and her friends, and Dumbledore if I wished. I'm also a member of the order so I can tell you what is going on in there." Loki said almost proudly. Voldemort pondered the proposition for a moment.

"So you are with Granger twenty four hours a day? How are you supposed to get information to me?" Voldemort asked.

"Unless I am standing right in front of her she doesn't know when I'm there or not. So I can easily slip away to pass on information to you. When I'm gone she'll probably think I'm watching her from a distance or stalking the perimeter." Loki smirked. Voldemort nodded

"Good, I shall not give you the mark, because if Dumbledore or Granger see it then you are out of a job. But, I will cast a spell that means when ever I need you by my side or when ever you have urgent information you have means of getting to me." Voldemort explained coolly before leaping forwards and grabbing her face between his hands. He put his wand to Loki's temple and started muttering something. Blinding pain surged through Loki's brain. She wanted to scream, but held it in. she didn't want to appear weak.

After a few minutes of extreme pain, it was over. Loki felt slightly dizzy and a little sick, but manage to keep her balance.

"Bellatrix, take Loki to your room, she will need some sleep. Then when she is awake, alert me before letting her go." Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix smiled. She helped the black haired witch to her feet and led her out of the Throne room.

When Loki had shaken most of the dizziness off she started to study the older witch in front of her. Bellatrix Lestrange had dark brown, almost black, uncontrollable hair, pale skin, oddly reddish lips and a body to die for. Loki couldn't stop staring at the beautiful witch.

"See something you like?" Bellatrix smirked, snapping Loki out of her trance.

"I..er..um…" Loki stuttered. Bellatrix smiled and stroked Loki's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I like it when they stutter." Bellatrix whispered seductively. Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Who said I was stuttering?" Bellatrix chuckled.

"Well if that's how you normally talk then you need to get yourself a dictionary." She smiled, pecking Loki quickly on the cheek. Loki smiled.

"so, you seeing anyone?" Loki joked. Bellatrix laughed.

"If several prostitutes count then yes."

"Wow, lots of energy then." Loki quipped. Bellatrix's eyebrows disappeared under her hairline.

"Not all at the same time, dirty minded witch." Loki pretended to look shocked. Bellatrix smiled and continued up the stone stairs.

**The Next Day**

"Do you really have to leave so soon, I'm only this far away from snogging you senseless." Bellatrix pouted. Loki smiled as Bellatrix indicated half a millimetre with her thumb and index finger.

"If I don't the infatuated mudblood will begin to wonder where her bodyguard has gotten to." Loki sneered.

"Infatuated? She has a crush on you? Oh how delightfully funny. I love a good cat fight." Bellatrix laughed. Loki smirked and leant over Bella, who was lying on her double bed.

"How far away are you now?" Loki grinned. Bellatrix smirked and closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Bellatrix immediately took control. Loki smiled into the kiss as Bellatrix rolled her over.

After a few minutes the need for oxygen raised its ugly head. They broke apart, breathless and panting.

"Promise me you'll be back soon." Bellatrix panted.

"Is tonight ok?" Loki said breathlessly. Bellatrix nodded and leant over to kiss her again.

"We'll continue this later then." Bellatrix smiled after kissing Loki a couple more times. Loki nodded and rolled off the bed.

"I have to go and alert Tom to you leaving, but after that you're free to go." She smirked, getting up and straightening her dress.

"I'll come with you then." Loki smiled, flattening her hair and following Bella out of the room.

**The Burrow**

"Loki? Where have you been? I haven't seen you since last night." Hermione sighed, finally finding Loki in the shared bedroom. Loki grunted and pulled off her shirt. Hermione blushed and went to turn away before she spotted something.

"W-Wait a second, is that lipstick?" Hermione asked, spotting a small smudge of red on Loki's top lip.

"Now why the hell would I have lipstick on me? It's blood, I bit my lip and tried to lick the blood off." Loki lied.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said, cursing herself for being so jealous. 'Can you blame her though. Look at that perfectly toned body, the pale skin, the scars…wait! Scars!'

"Loki! Where the hell did you get all of these from?!" running over to Loki and studying the painful looking scars on her back. Loki went rigid. Her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were white and her nails were puncturing her skin.

"Oh my god, they look so painful. Are you ok?" Hermione asked, tracing the largest one. It looked like someone had hit her with a powerful slashing spell.

"Get out." Loki hissed. Hermione frowned.

"What? Wh…"

"GET OUT!" Loki yelled. Hermione jumped and scrambled out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Loki knelt down and held her head in her hands.

**A.N: What Did You Think? Did You Like Bellatrix? I Couldn't Write A Story Without Including Her In Some Way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Open Wounds**

Hermione flew down the stairs and out into the darkening garden. She wanted to get as far away from Loki as she could.

She ran into the woods behind the Burrow and sat down behind a large fallen tree.

'Why did she throw me out like that?' She thought, feeling hurt and concerned at the same time.

'She must be ashamed of them.' A voice in her head piped up.

'But why?' Hermione needed to know the answer.

"Go back and ask her if you want to know so much!' The voice scorned her.

'Fine, but if she rips our head off your paying the medical bills.' Hermione huffed. She got up slowly and walked back to the house.

Loki kicked the bed in anger.

'Why the hell did you let her see them?!' Loki screamed at herself in her head. She threw on a new top and pulled on another pair of trousers. She was just about to leave when Hermione opened the door and walked into her. Loki lost her balance and fell to the floor, taking the bushy haired girl with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Hermione rushed, blushing at her idiocy.

"Would you mind awfully getting off me." Loki sneered. Hermione looked down and realised she was straddling the pale girls hips.

"Yes…Sorry." She apologised again and rolled off of Loki and onto the floor beside her. Loki smirked at Hermione's Weasley like blush. It suited her.

'Snap out of it!' Loki thought, mentally kicking herself. Hermione blushed even more under Loki's unusual stare.

"Do you usually blush this much, or am I that irresistible that you just can't stop thinking about me?" Loki teased, climbing to her feet.

"I...er…" Hermione stuttered. Loki shook her head and pulled the smaller witch to her feet.

"Why are you being so friendly after you just threw me out of your room?" Hermione gathered up the courage to speak.

"I can't miss a chance to make you blush…it's my favourite pastime, making you squirm." Loki smirked. Hermione glared, but it didn't last long.

"You still haven't got that lipstick off of your lip. Here, let me." Hermione leant in and kissed Loki's top lip. To her dismay she felt Loki go rigid and cold under her touch so she pulled back. Loki had a look of shock on her face.

"Sorry…I…I have to go…" Hermione stuttered before sprinting from the room.

"What the fuck?" Loki whispered. She knew that Hermione liked her, but she didn't expect that!

'Bella will be jealous.' A voice in her head sung.

'We shall use that to our advantage then…' She smirked.

**The Dark Lord's Castle**

"Loki, there you are, I started to think you weren't coming." Bellatrix pouted. Loki gave her a seductive look and smirked.

"Sorry, I got held up by Granger." Bellatrix frowned.

"What do you mean 'held up'?"

"I mean the mudblood spotted some of your lipstick on my top lip and decided it would be a good idea to try and lick it off." Loki said coolly, an amused expression on her face. Bellatrix looked a little angry.

"Looks like I'll have to cleanse you with a pureblood tongue." She grinned, taking Loki's hand and leading her back up to her bedroom.

"I take it your still a virgin." Bellatrix smirked, handing Loki a glass of firewhisky. Loki smiled sheepishly and took a swig of the whisky. It gasped a little when it hit her throat.

"Burns a little, but you'll get used to it." Bellatrix smiled, taking a swig right from the bottle. Loki set her glass down and moved over to where Bellatrix was sitting. She began to gently kiss and nip Bella's neck. Bella moaned in pleasure. She went to lean back but Bella growled at the loss of contact. Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Looks like I found your weak point." Loki teased, before going back to kissing Bella.

"Bite me." Bella retorted. Loki grinned and nipped at Bella's neck. Bella groaned again and pulled Loki in closer.

"It's awfully warm in here, don't you think?" Bella smiled. Loki mumbled in agreement. She ran her hands round Bella to her back and began to undo the laces on her dress and corset.

"How you breathe in this thing is beyond me." Loki mumbled through Bellatrix's hair. Bella chuckled.

"You seemed to like it the other day. You couldn't stop staring." Bella sniggered. Loki smiled.

"Finally." Loki said exasperated, as she managed to untie the dress. Bella giggled aliped it off.

"Holy crap." Loki said in disbelief as she sat back and admired Bellatrix's perfect body.

"You like?" Bella said. Loki smirked.

"Do you usually wear bras like that? Or was it specially for me?" Bella smiled and tapped her nose.

"My turn." Bella smirked, she leant forwards and unbuttoned Loki's ripped black shirt. Loki suddenly remembered her scars and jolted backwards.

"What's the matter?" Bella pouted.

"It's nothing, I just...er…I have to go…" Loki said, kissing Bella on the cheek and dashing from the room.

She apparated back to the woods outside the burrow and collapsed against a tree. Suddenly Loki caught the sound of someone sobbing further down in the woods. She followed the sound into a clearing. Next to a stream sat Hermione. Loki frowned for a second.

'What did I do this time?' Loki thought. She walked up beside Hermione and sat down.

"You know, it's pretty dangerous to stay out in the dark woods alone." Loki said, trying to coax a smile out of Hermione. Hermione jumped and looked round.

"It's rude to sneak up on people. Especially when your half naked." Hermione spat, indicating to Loki's shirt, which was completely unbuttoned.

"Shit." Loki said, jumping up and turning round so she could re-button her shirt.

"Why are you here anyway? You hate me remember. Why be here when you could be shagging some pureblood tart." Hermione sniffed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Loki glared, anger welling up inside her.

"Is that why your balling your fucking eyes out! Because I don't want to shag you! Because I'm finally living the life I was deprived of for the last sixteen years?!" Loki growled. Hermione stood and went to walk away, but Loki grabbed her arm.

"No, you stay here Granger and say what you want to say. So I don't have to keep handing you a Kleenex every five seconds!" Loki yelled.

"Fine! You want to know what I think of you! I think your beautiful and kind and everything I've ever wanted and more." She said loudly.

"I also think you bitter and twisted and need to stop wallowing in hate and resentment. Yes you never had a childhood, yes you hate the people that gave you those scars! But it's all in the past! And if you keep living in the past, then you'll never truly be happy." Hermione said truthfully.

"Which is most likely why you apparated away from what's-her-name's house. Because you were ashamed of your scars, and were afraid she wouldn't accept you!" Hermione yelled, going red in the face. Loki stood there silently.

"My turn." Loki growled. Hermione flinched as she threw Hermione's arm away from her.

"You need to stop taking absolutely everything people do to heart. You overreact too much. You're always crying." Loki sneered

"You need to learn some sarcasm, or just block out what people say to you. The only reason people are evil t you or play jokes on you is because they get a reaction out of you." She continued.

"You also need to get over the fact that I do not want to be with you. Although you're beautiful and smart you don't understand me. You don't understand why I go rigid and cold when someone shows me affection. And I need someone who does. I'm sorry that it doesn't work between us, but perhaps if you did learn then maybe we'd have a chance together. Until then I am your bodyguard and if you want, your friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Loki finished. Hermione wiped her tears away.

"If I don't understand, then why don't you tell me? Help me understand why you do what you do." Hermione whispered.

"I can't do that. To truly understand something you must discover it for yourself." She said sadly before walking off into the trees.

**Platform 9¾ **

"Ginny! Hurry up! Your going to miss the train!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Ginny threw her luggage onto the train and sped off after the others.

"Oi! New girl!" A blonde haired boy shouted from across the station. Loki glared at him as he swaggered over.

"I have a message for you." Said the boy. He was clearly a Malfoy. The startlingly blonde hair and ice blue eyes gave it away. Malfoy slipped a letter into Loki's pocket and waltzed off to join his mother, who was eyeing Loki with distaste.

"Loki! Hurry up!" Hermione, Loki looked round and noticed that the train had begun to move. She ran towards the window Hermione was holding open and jumped through.

The train ride was long and boring. The only part Loki found amusing was when she came back from the toilets in a Slytherin uniform and everyone gasped simultaneously.

"What on earth! I thought you said you were Gryffindor!" Ginny said in disbelief.

"No, you merely assumed that Hermione's bodyguard would be a Gryffindor. You never thought that a Slytherin would make a better bodyguard." Loki sneered. Ginny huffed and fell silent.

"You're going to get killed. Gryffindors hate Slytherins. There's no way you'll be able to look out for Hermione peacefully." Ron said amused.

"Yeah, you're going to get the shit beaten out of you." Dean Thomas piped up.

"Bring it on." Loki smirked.

The feast was long and boring. Luckily Loki had been able to sit at the Slytherin table rather than face the Gryffindor wrath.

"So your Granger's bodyguard?" A distinctly Scottish boy asked.

"Yeah, which means I have to live in the Gryffindor common room." Loki said with distaste.

"Poor sod." He said, biting into a chicken leg.

After almost everyone had gone to bed Loki could finally relax a bit.

"Oi! Slytherin!" Yelled a seventh year. Loki stood up and glared at him.

"Come on then!" Yelled another of them. Five other seventh years popped up, making it seven to one. A few other students came out of their dormitories to see what was going on. The seventh years built a circle around Loki prohibiting her from escaping. Each of them had their wands out. Loki growled and lowered herself into a crouch. She looked like a leopard just about to pounce on its prey.

"Come and have a go…If you think your tough enough." Loki snarled. They all shot spells at once. Loki jumped and flipped over in the air, drawing her wand as she went. She dodged spells left and right, then she fired off six spells at once, taking out all but one of the seventh years.

"Boo." Loki growled, lurching forwards slightly. He jumped and sped off up the stairs.

"Holy shit."

"Did you see that?" The people gathered on the stairs started to whisper.

"Are you all finished gawping?!" Loki growled, turning to glare at the crowd of students. They all sped off up the stair case, not wishing to get into a fight with the Slytherin.

After an hour of sitting next to the window Loki decided to go to her dormitory. She walked up the stairs and went into the door labelled 'Sixth Year Girls'.

Everyone was asleep so Loki crept across the room and sat down next to the window. She was just getting comfortable when she remembered the letter in her jeans pocket. She leant over and opened her trunk. 'Accio letter.' She thought wandless. A small letter zoomed out of her trunk and into the air. Loki caught it with one hand and returned to her spot next to the window.

_Dear Loki_

_What happened the other night? One minute we were having so much fun and the next minute you sprinting away from me as if I have the plague! I thought you liked me! Please visit soon. I miss you. _

_From Bella xxx_

Loki frowned, she hadn't meant to hurt Bella. Loki grabbed a quill, ink and parchment and wrote back:

_Dear Bella_

_I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise I'll visit before the week is out. And then I'll explain everything_

_From Loki _

Loki looked around the room for an owl. She spotted one sleeping next to Hermione's bed.

"Psst, owl, I need you to deliver this letter to Bellatrix Lestrange." Loki whispered, just loud enough for the owl to hear her. It looked up from its wing and flew over. Loki tied the letter to the owl's leg and opened the window. It took off into the night.

"Loki? Is that you?" A tired yet familiar voice asked.

"No, it's Santa." Loki sneered. She heard a rustling of bed covers followed by light footsteps.

"You should be sleeping." Loki said, turning back to the window. Hermione sat down next to her.

"I know, but I'm…. I had a…." Hermione hesitated, not wanting to sound childish.

"A nightmare…" Loki finished distantly. She sighed and turned to face the book worm.

"Ever wondered why you never see me sleeping?" Hermione nodded. Loki reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"It's because of this…" She said, pulling the lid open to reveal a small vial and a needle. Hermione gasped.

" Terradorophyl."

"Or 'Essence of Death' as it's known on the street." Loki sighed.

"But this is extremely dangerous! If you take even half a millilitre over the dosage it eats away at all your vital organs and you…"

"Die a slow, painful and irreversible death. I know the risks." Loki said sadly.

"But why take the risk?" Hermione asked, looking deep into Loki's eyes. Loki averted her eyes away from Hermione.

"Because if I hadn't started taking this then I'd have died in that hellhole." Loki spat. Hermione flinched.

"Sorry… Look, I never wanted to take this…. But they'd have terminated me if I didn't… One day about six years ago I managed to sneak into the head trainer's office and use his flu to get to knockturn alley. When I was there I stole enough bottles of this to sustain me for twenty years from this gang. They didn't notice until I was long gone of course. And I've been taking it ever since." Loki explained, staring absently out the window.

"But your safe now, you can stop." Hermione said sadly. Loki shook her head.

"It's highly addictive… It takes ages to wean yourself off… And you also go through a tremendous amount of pain… It's just not worth it… It's not like I have the chance to live a long happy life is it? If you kill Voldemort then my use is over and I get terminated. If Voldemort succeeds and kills you…" Loki trailed off. Hermione sighed. Loki suddenly went rigid.

"What?" Hermione said, panic present in her voice. Loki smirked.

"Top up." She pulled the lid off her vial and stuck the needle in. She pulled on the syringe and the purple liquid rose into it. Loki carefully measured the amount before pushing it gently into her wrist. Hermione looked away.

"You can look now." Loki smiled slightly. Hermione looked back round. The needle, the vial and the box were no longer visible.

"When we kill Voldemort I'll make sure you get off of that stuff. I'll make sure that nobody tries to terminate you. And then you can live the long and happy life you dream of." Hermione said determinedly, looking Loki in the eye. Again Loki averted her gaze.

"That's a very big promise your making there. One that there is no way you will be able to fulfil. But thank you anyway." Loki sighed. Hermione frowned and moved so she could rest her head on Loki's shoulder.

"You silly girl… I will fulfil my promise." Hermione yawned. Loki frowned.

"You should get back to bed."

"No, I want to stay here with you… Besides, your shoulders comfortable…. And yo smell so… nice." Hermione drifted off. Loki sat still and silent, gazing at the bushy haired girl.

After god knows how long of gazing at the sleeping Hermione Loki carefully picked the smaller girl up in her arms and walked over to Hermione's bed. She manoeuvred the sleeping girl so she could pull back the covers before placing her lightly on the bed. Loki was about to pull back when Hermione's arm slithered round Loki's neck and pulled her down onto the bed.

"mmm Loki." Hermione groaned in her sleep. Loki forced herself not to laugh. She started to untangle herself from Hermione. Hermione groaned in her sleep again and rolled over so she was on top of Loki.

"Ah shit." Loki whispered.

"Loki? What on earth?" A girl called Lavender hissed from the bed next to Hermione's.

"Help me!" Loki hissed back at Lavender. Lavender got up silently and poked Hermione in the side. Hermione rolled back over so she was next to Loki.

"Thanks." Loki whispered as she hastily got off the bed.

"What was that about?" Lavender sniggered.

"She was having fell asleep by the window so I picked her up and tried to put her to bed. Turns out she was having a particularly good dream and tried to get me to participate." Loki chuckled. Lavender giggled.

"Would you mind putting me to bed Loki?" Lavender teased.

"Only I was having a very nice dream, but you interrupted it." Loki raised her eyebrow and chuckled. Lavender pouted and returned to her bed.

**A.N: Sorry This Took So Long, Life's A Bitch. Will Try And Update Quicker Next Time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Apologies**

_Hermione woke with a start. _

"_Come on lazy, your going to be late." Loki said, shaking her awake. _

"_What the…I'm never late for class…" Hermione said trying to sit up. Loki beamed as Hermione yawned loudly. _

"_Why are you smiling like that? You never smile like that." Hermione frowned as Loki sat down next to her and stroked her cheek._

"_I always smile like this when I'm around you, silly girl." Hermione grinned. She was liking the new Loki. Hermione leaned forwards and pecked Loki on the cheek. Loki didn't go rigid, or cold. In fact she did the total opposite. She sighed and leant on Hermione's shoulder. _

"_Are you feeling ok? This isn't like you." Hermione said, eyeing Loki oddly. _

"_Of course I'm ok, I'll always be ok as long as I'm by your side." Loki smiled, starting to gently kiss Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned and dragged Loki down so they were on the bed. Loki continued to nip and kiss Hermione's neck. _

_After a minute Loki pulled back and smiled down at the bushy haired girl. _

"_Come on, if you don't get ready now you really will be late." Hermione growled slightly and flipped Loki over so she was straddling the taller girl. _

"_I'm taking a sick day, and so are you." She smiled. Loki smirked and propped herself up on her elbows so she could kiss Hermione. _

**Back In The Real World **

Loki Grew curious of what Hermione was dreaming. It was almost two in the morning and Hermione had moaned several times in her sleep. Loki crept up next to her bed and put her hand on Hermione's. She shut her eyes and dived into Hermione's dreams.

**Dreamland**

_Loki arrived in the dream only to find herself being pinned to the bed by Hermione._

"_Of course my dear." She felt herself saying. Suddenly Hermione pushed her down. They started kissing passionately. Loki was horrified and tried to pull back. But this was Hermione's dream, she could not interfere even if she wanted to. Hermione pulled back and smiled down at Loki. Loki watched her as she began to pull off her black tank top. 'I'm OUT OF HERE!!' Loki yelled in her head, she pulled her mind away from Hermione's. __**(A.N. You can use your own imagination to find out what happened next in dreamland)**_

**Reality**

Loki stumbled backwards. 'TOOTHPASTE! NOW' A voice in her head yelled. Loki sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing her tooth brush and mouthwash on the way.

Ten minutes later when Loki had managed to finish off the whole tube of paste and the entire bottle of mouthwash she felt clean enough to return to the girls' dormitory.

Loki couldn't look at Hermione when she woke up. She knew Hermione couldn't decide what happened in her dreams but she was still horrified to know what she used Loki for in her dreams. So she kept her distance, deciding that Hermione could cope on her own for the day Loki grabbed her broom and headed down to the forest.

Loki dodged trees with cat-like grace and agility. She was flying full speed around the forest. She stopped about ten miles from the school and disapparated.

She arrived at the dark lords castle and sprinted up to Bella's room. She knocked twice and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Said Bella's muffled voice from behind the door. Loki quickly smoothed out her hair and went in.

"Loki? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the day. Shouldn't you be babysitting Granger?" She cooed. Loki winced at the memory of Hermione's dream. Bella noticed this and laughed.

"You have some explaining to do young lady." Bella said, sounding like her mother rather than her lover.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I panicked that's all." Loki said bashfully.

"You didn't seem too worried when we started, in fact you looked rather enthusiastic." Loki unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck. Bella glided over to her and pecked her on the cheek. Loki frowned.

"Shouldn't you be hexing me round about now?" She asked. Bella chuckled.

"Oh no, I have a much better punishment in store for you… And the worst thing is that it ill be when you least expect it." She growled seductively. Loki shivered.

"Now, I do believe you owe me something." Bella winked, grabbing Loki's broom and chucking it onto a sofa, before kissing Loki. Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Perhaps…Or perhaps you owe me something…" Loki purred, moving Bella's hair out of the way and beginning to bite her neck. Bella moaned and gave in to Loki, pulling her in closer. Loki began to untie the straps on Bella's dress while Bella worked on the buttons of Loki's shirt.

"Don't freak out this time." Bella giggled as she undid the last one. Loki flinched as she felt her shirt slide down. She finished the straps on Bella's dress and stepped back slightly. Her shirt was open and hanging onto her shoulders. Bella stopped undressing when she noticed the angry scars that ripped across Loki's skin.

"So this is why you ran out on me last time. Because of these." Bella said, running a finger along the largest scar. Loki shivered. Bella smiled and started to kiss an ugly scar on the base of Loki's neck that ran down towards her shoulder. Loki clenched her fists as she remembered how she had got it. Bella chuckled.

"I can practically feel the hatred and anger pulsing through you Loki. Perhaps you should save it for when you need it most." Bella smiled, biting her lip. Loki nodded and picked Bella up. Bella laughed as Loki practically sprinted to the bed. **(A.N. Again, use your own imagination.)**

Loki got back to the castle at a little past midnight. She was so happy she sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered a large bushy object hit her.

"AH! Hermione what the hell!" She yelled, prising the Gryffindor off her.

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you! I even went to Dumbledore and he'd said you'd left the castle and…" Hermione said without even taking a breath.

"Calm down, I heard that there were a couple of death eaters camping in the forest so I went and took care of them and then set up a few more security spells. That's all." Loki lied. Hermione glared.

"You went and fought death eaters ON YOUR OWN?!" She yelled. Loki grabbed her and dragged her outside before a crowd could gather. Once they were out of the common room and in the room of requirement Loki let Hermione speak.

"Yes, I went and took care of a couple of death eaters on my own. What's the big deal?" Loki was tempted to laugh at the Gryffindors stupidity but restrained herself.

"What's the big deal?! You could be killed, that's what the big deal is!" Hermione said exasperated. Loki sighed and sat down.

"Look, I'm pretty sure we've gone through this before. I'm your bodyguard, I am here to protect you regardless of the cost. If I have to take a cruciatus for you, I will. If I must die for you, I will. A couple of death eaters camping in the forest is nothing. I was there for two hours. Only five minutes of that was devoted to killing them. The rest was tidying up and disposing of the bodies. And then I went round the castle a fifty mile radius and put up some extra protection." Loki explained wearily.

"There is no way your dying for me! I couldn't live with myself if you died to save me." Hermione said.

"Look, I'm not saying it will happen. I'm just saying that if I have to then I will do all in my power to save you. And if it does then at least there's meaning and honour in my death." Loki said, trying to get the Gryffindor to shut up.

"If you die then I'm going with you." Hermione said, getting more and more upset.

"No you won't, you have your own duties to fulfil. You have to save the wizarding world. Do you honestly believe that because some stupid Slytherin bodyguard dies that the rest of the world should suffer?" Loki reasoned. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it again.

"Y-Your not stupid." She said, studying her shoes. Loki rolled her eyes and signalled for Hermione to sit down next to her. Hermione sat down and rested her head on Loki's shoulder.

"Have I ever mentioned how nice you smell?" Hermione sighed contently.

"_I believe so, but I think you were to tired to notice what you were doing or saying." Loki smiled. Hermione froze for a second. _

"_What exactly did I say?" She asked, slightly nervous about the reply. _

"_Nothing much. You just said I smelt really nice and then about twenty minutes later you moaned a couple of times and said my name." Loki hid a grin. She could feel Hermione's blush through her shirt. _

"_I…Erm…Er…" Hermione stuttered. Loki chuckled. _

"_Don't worry about it, but please don't make me so hopelessly soppy and kind in your next one." Loki grinned. Hermione jumped up._

"_You used legillimens on me!" Loki smiled innocently at the bushy haired girl. _

"_I was curious. I only stayed for a second though. I believe I was there from the moment I said 'Of course my dear' to when you pushed me into the bed and started attacking my mouth. I was a little freaked out after that and left." Hermione had gone the colour of beetroot. Loki continued to grin at the Gryffindor. _

"_That dream was private, you had no right." Hermione almost shouted. _

"_You had no right to use my image in such a way, but you still did. And you had no right to change my personality to fit your own mould." Loki said, the grin dropped from her face. But she wasn't angry, she was merely humouring the girl. _

"_But...I…" Hermione fell silent. Loki sent her a smile to say she wasn't really angry and Hermione relaxed. _

"_Ok, how about we go evens? I won't make you a complete sap if you keep your mind out of my dreams." Hermione proposed. Loki nodded and stood up. _

"_But I still get to use you though?" Hermione asked. Loki nodded._

"_And your ok with that?" Hermione said perplexed._

"_Of course." Loki said. Then she winked at Hermione and pecked her on the lips. Hermione sighed._

"_This is a dream isn't it?" Hermione said. _

"_It's whatever you want it to be." The dream Loki said. _

"_Ah well, might as well make the most of it." Hermione sighed, pinning Loki against a wall. _

"Hermione? Hermione!" Loki said, trying to shake the Gryffindor awake. The silly girl had fallen asleep on Loki's shoulder again. Hermione moaned and adjusted herself on Loki's shoulder before falling silent again.

"For the love of Merlin." Loki sighed, she picked the Gryffindor up and conjured a bed. She lay the sleeping girl on the bed and tucked her in, before walking over to the sofa and settling down for the night.

Hermione woke to the sound of heavy guitar and beautiful singing. She stayed silent and still knowing if she moved the music would stop. She could see Loki leant against the wall, head bowed singing along to the words.

Looking back at me I see that I  
Never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win

You are the antidote that gets me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me  
High

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so

Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You can see me stand on my own again  
'Cause now I can see

You were the antidote that got me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that got me  
High

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be  
So cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me

I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

**(A.N. Song Is Called Cold By The Band Crossfade) **

As The song ended Hermione could see Loki staring at her.

"I…Wow, you can sing really well." Hermione said, sitting up. Loki stayed silent, she waved her hand and the stereo disappeared.

"Loki, you don't have to stop just because I'm awake." Hermione sighed, walking over to the girl. Loki flinched away from Hermione. Hermione frowned.

"Loki? What's going on?" Loki shook her head slid down the wall.

"Loki, talk to me. What's going on?!" Said Hermione, panicking slightly. Loki had blood all over her and she was as white as a sheet.

**6 Hours Earlier**

Loki watched Hermione sleep. It intrigued her as to how peaceful she looked. Suddenly a blinding pain shot through Loki's left arm and into her brain. She let out a small cry and sank to her knees.

"Loki, come now…" A voice whispered in her head. Loki obeyed and ran out of the room.

**Dark Lord's Castle**

Loki apparated directly into the Dark Lord's throne room.

"You summoned me my Lord?" Loki said, kneeling before her true master.

"Yes, why have you not brought me any information? It has been over a week." Voldemort spat.

"My Lord, there have been no new plans made in the last week. And Granger insists on staying inside the confines of the grounds." Loki said, she wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but it had to be a test. Bellatrix had warned her about these.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure I can take your word for it. But we can soon fix that. I want you to do a little job for me. Take MacNair and Fenrir with you to your Blood Traitor of a father's house and murder all who are there." Voldemort smirked.

"And what if I don't?" Loki spat, Voldemort snarled and drew his wand. He got up and walked over to the nearest death eater and pulled back her hood.

"No, you can't…" Loki whispered. Voldemort pushed Bella to her knees and put his wand to her cheek.

"I will do things to her that not even Fenrir could stomach. Then I will rip her apart piece by piece." Voldemort spat. Loki shook with anger. Voldemort raised his wand and shot the cruciatus spell at Bella. Bella screamed.

"No! I'll do it! I'll do it…" Loki whispered. Voldemort released Bella and she fell to the floor.

"Good. And to prove that you have done it I want you to bring me back their heads." Voldemort smirked. Loki stood up and ran over to help Bella. She carried the unconscious woman to her bed before departing for number twelve Grimmauld Place.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Loki arrived outside Grimmauld place flanked by two death eaters. She remained motionless for a second before Fenrir poked her in the back with his wand.

"Not having second thoughts are we girlie? Because I'm sure the Dark Lord won't mind me getting in on a bit of the action with your little girlfriend." Fenrir snarled. Loki whipped round and glared.

"You wouldn't dare." She drew her wand on the disgusting creature.

"Ah ah aah. I don't think the dark lord said anything about bringing back my head, did he." Fenrir smirked. Loki growled and marched up to number twelve.

She disarmed the wards in a manner of minutes then crept inside. Her and Fenrir could see in the dark so they went to search for the occupants while MacNair guarded the door.

Loki found her father in the kitchen.

"Loki? What are you doing here? You should be at school." He said, surprised to find his only daughter standing in his kitchen with her wand drawn.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." She let a tear escape and it ran down her cheek as she disarmed her father.

"Loki, who am I dying for?" He asked sadly. Loki gripped her wand tighter. She let him into her mind, it was a lot easier than saying it. When he was finished he looked angry, yet proud at the same time.

"You know how foolish you are for joining him because you wanted revenge?" Sirius sighed. Loki nodded.

"But, you are killing for someone you love. I guess some of my genes made it in there ay?" Sirius smiled. Loki looked at her father one last time and realised something. 'I don't love Bella.' Loki growled, why had she let Bella cloud her judgment like that! Now she had to kill her only family.

"Goodbye Dad." She tried her best not to cry.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you call me that." Sirius smiled, letting a few tears escape his tired eyes. Loki closed her eyes and shot the killing curse. She heard a thud as her fathers lifeless body hit the floor.

"Don't forget to pull of his head." Fenrir sneered from the doorway. Loki turned round to see him holding Mundungus' head under his arm like a quaffle. Loki walked over to her fathers body and began removing his head.

**Room Of Requirement **

Hermione grabbed Loki's face in her hands.

"Loki, what is going on? What's happened?" Loki stared at her with bottomless black pits.

"S-Sirius is dead." She stuttered before wrenching her face away from Hermione. Hermione stayed silent for a moment.

"Why is there blood everywhere?" She asked. Loki stayed silent. Hermione spotted something gleaming in the corner of the room. She walked over to inspect. It looked like an old fashioned razor blade. One that was probably used in the 1800's. Hermione looked from the blood stained blade to the blood stained girl and put two and two together.

"Loki, please tell me you haven't." She said, tears welling in her eyes. Loki stayed silent and motionless. Hermione ran over and grabbed her right arm. The sleeve was clean, no blood on it. Then she spotted Loki's left arm. It was covered in crimson blood. Hermione rolled back her sleeve gently. She paled at the sight of Loki's mangled arm.

"Loki, we need to get you to the hospital wing." Hermione said, trying to get the Slytherin to her feet.

"No, it is my punishment. I will wear these scars for the rest of my worthless life. They will remind me of what I've done." Loki growled.

"But you'll bleed to death!" Hermione cried.

"Then so be it." Loki growled. Hermione let the tears flow down her cheeks. Loki heard the sobs and looked round. Her anger faded when she saw the look on Hermione's face. Loki felt the urge to throw her arms round the girl and console her. She slowly pulled her sleeve back and healed the cuts, but left the scars. Then she edged towards Hermione and put and arm round her, allowing the bushy haired girl to cry on her shoulder.

**A.N. Told You I'd Update Quicker This Time :) Sorry About The 'Use Your Own Imagination' Bits, If You Want Me To Tell You What Happens Next Time Drop Me A Review Saying So And I'll Try My Best. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Different Light**

Loki barely left Hermione's side after the night in the room of requirement. She visited Bella a few times in the middle of the night, but never for more than five minutes.

As the weeks passed Loki became more and more agitated. She knew Voldemort would call on her for information soon. But she didn't have any. Well, any that she wanted to share with him anyway. After she had killed her father, Loki had been seeing things from a whole different perspective. She now knew why Dumbledore had wanted someone to protect the chosen one. It was so they'd have a better chance of getting rid of scum like Voldemort.

"Loki? You up there?" Hermione said from beneath an old oak tree. There was total silence for a second before Loki appeared and leapt from the top branch of the tree. She landed with cat like grace.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmead with me later?" She asked, shivering from the icy, winter breeze.

"You realise that I'd be there even if you hadn't invited me, right?" Loki said.

"No, I mean, like….Actually there, walking beside me. We could go to Zonko's and visit the shrieking shack." Hermione said, pulling her shirt cuffs over her hands. Loki frowned at the serious lack of layers she had on. Loki pulled off her sweater and black jacket and handed them to Hermione. Hermione went to decline before she saw the serious look in Loki's face.

"But you'll freeze." She protested, indicating Loki's thin black T-shirt.

"I'll live, you however look like an icicle." Hermione hesitated before taking the clothing.

"Wow, their really warm." Hermione said, pulling the sweater over her head. Hermione pulled the over-sized clothing tightly around her and hugged herself.

"Better?" Loki said, raking her fingers through her long fringe so her left eye was momentarily exposed.

"Yeah, but I heard somewhere that Penguins huddle together to keep out the cold." Hermione joked, winking at her.

"And I heard somewhere that giant arachnids eat their friends during the winter to gain extra weight." Loki replied, smirking at Hermione.

"Erm, how about I give you a hug and then you can gnaw on my arm for a bit?" Hermione laughed. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough." She smirked, pulling Hermione into a warm hug. They stayed like that for a moment.

"My turn." Loki growled, twirling Hermione round. She moved the Gryffindors hair away from her neck and started to gently bite it. Hermione gasped. Loki stopped when she heard Hermione's sudden intake of breath. She pulled away from the Gryffindor gently.

"I'm sorry, I don't know….I…Erm…sorry." Loki stuttered, looking slightly shocked. She went to walk away but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go." She pleaded. She looked like she was going to cry. Loki grew angry with herself for playing with the girls emotions like that. She hadn't meant to do that, it just happened.

"Hermione I…" Loki was cut off by a sudden blinding pain. It was even worse than last time. She yelped and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"Loki! What's wrong, what's happening?!" Hermione said, dropping down beside Loki and clutching her shoulder.

"Ahh! Sorry…Got...To…Go!" She said in agony. She managed to get to her feet and dashed into the forest.

**Dark Lord's Castle**

Loki arrived in the throne room. She had mental barriers set up around her brain and had prepared a few fake memories for the Dark Lord.

"Loki. You have neglected to come and report to me. Why is this?" Voldemort growled. Loki kneeled before him.

"My Lord, progress with the Order has been slow after Sirius' and the thief's death. They have been wary that there may be a traitor among them. Also, after the sudden death of two order members, Granger has stopped leaving the school completely. She refuses to visit Hogsmead and will not go outside the wards." Loki said. This, of course, was a total lie. When Sirius died the Order sprung into action and started relocating, re-evaluating and re-tuning everything from their wards to the strength and capability of its members.

"I see. Perhaps you won't mind proving that." Voldemort sneered, diving into Loki's mind.

Voldemort roamed her mind for several minutes. Loki began to feel slightly sick and her nose had begun to bleed. When he finally exited Loki almost face planted on the stone floor.

"Your evidence is…satisfactory. But if you do not come up with something soon…" Voldemort got up from his throne and walked towards Loki. He drew his wand and pointed it at her forehead.

"Crucio." He smirked. Loki yelled as the pain ripped through her body.

"Then I will make sure that when I'm finished with you, there won't be a bone left in your worthless body that isn't excruciatingly sore." Voldemort sneered. He released Loki from the curse and got two death eaters to drag her out.

"Loki. Are you ok?" Bella said, rushing down the stairs towards her. Loki snarled and pulled herself to her feet. She wanted to go back in there and rip Voldemorts head off, but knew that wouldn't do much.

"Come on dear, lets get you upstairs." Bella said, grabbing hold of Loki's arm and trying to get the younger girl to lean against her.

"No, I'm not staying." Loki glared and jerked away from Bella. Bella backed away, hurt by the way Loki was acting. Loki felt a pang of guilt, but ignored it. Bella was the reason she was now an orphan.

"Please, don't stay away for too long." Bella said, bowing her head and going back upstairs. Loki turned on her heel and left.

"Loki? What happened to you? Why are you limping?" Hermione said, rushing towards Loki as she exited the forest. Loki dropped to her knees and sat down against a tree, clutching he side. Everything hurt. Hermione knelt down beside her.

"Loki?" She whispered.

"It's nothing, there were a few more of them in the forest. One of them caught me with the cruciatus. I'll be fine in a minute." Loki panted.

"You should lie down." Hermione said, moving so that Loki could curl up beside her. Loki growled at the pain. Instead of curling up beside Hermione, Loki put her head in Hermione's lap and yawned. Hermione looked perplexed, but stayed silent as the Slytherin started to drift off.

"Hermione…. Please don't leave." Loki mumbled in her sleep. Hermione gasped quietly.

"NO!" Loki yelled, jolting awake and whipping out her wand. She had gone from asleep in Hermione's lap to standing up, wand drawn and shaking violently. Hermione, who had dozed off as well, also jolted awake.

"Loki? What's wrong?" She asked, frightened. Loki whipped around, aiming her wand at Hermione. Her eyes were open wide and a look of pure horror was etched onto her face.

"Your alive? But…You…I…I saw you die." Loki said, replacing her wand and sitting back down next to Hermione.

"It was just a dream." Hermione put her arm round the Slytherin. 'She cares about you!' A voice in Hermione's head yelled triumphantly. Loki nodded and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"So…Was that why you yelled when you woke up? Because you saw me die?" Hermione asked timidly. Loki looked up at Hermione with a new light dancing in her eyes. She nodded silently. Hermione smiled.

"So…You care about me?" Loki frowned. She moved in front of Hermione. She moved Hermione's hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

"More than you'll ever know." Loki whispered. Hermione shivered. Loki felt it and pulled away. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact and Loki smirked.

"Your cold. Come on, we're going back before you catch your death." Loki said, pulling the Gryffindor to her feet.

"Wait, I don't understand something. How come before you left you were in agony?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"I haven't quite got one of the more important wards fool-proof yet. The only way it can alert me to someone's presence is by putting me in excruciating pain. Certainly gets your attention though." Loki lied. Hermione smiled. She slid a cold hand into Loki's and entwined their fingers. Loki shook her head and smiled at Hermione.

"You Gryffindors are so sentimental." She joked, Hermione chuckled.

"You Slytherins are so cynical." Hermione grinned. The two girls walked back to the castle slowly as the sun began to set.

The next few weeks leading up to Christmas were pretty non eventful. Loki wasn't called on by the dark lord and Hermione spent most of her time either in the library, or with Loki.

But a week before the end of term something came up that would throw all the boys at Hogwarts into turmoil.

"Christmas Ball?!" Ron and Seamus yelled simultaneously. Loki leapt over the sofa and skidded to a stop in front of the notice board.

"Please god no." Loki said quietly. Hermione appeared behind her.

"What's the matter?...A Ball?! Oh my god, where's Ginny?" Hermione said, beaming at the prospect of dress an shoe shopping at the same time.

"No, no, please kill me now." Loki said, Ron and Seamus nodded in agreement as all the girls in the room started dragging their partners towards the portrait hole.

"Run." Ron said to Seamus as Lavender Parvati started pushing through the crowd towards the poor boys. Loki went to go with them but Hermione caught her arm.

"Oh no you don't, we are going shopping. And you will buy a dress, and matching shoes." Hermione glared. Loki gave her a puppy dog look. Hermione shook her head and dragged Loki out of the common room.

Hermione and Ginny pulled poor Dean Thomas and Loki around almost every shop in Hogsmead. At one point Dean managed to escape from their evil clutches, but was soon found cowering under a table at the Hogs Head.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to go with me? I mean…well…everyone would know then." Loki pleaded, trying to get the torturous shopping to stop.

"I don't care. I want everyone to know. I want everyone in the world to know that you are mine." Hermione said absentmindedly as she picked out a hideously pink dress off a rack and added it to a pile in Loki's arms.

"Now, try those on." Hermione said, frog marching Loki into a changing room.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside the changing room?" Loki asked as Hermione pulled a dress off the hanger and held it in front of her.

"There's no point me waiting for a changing room when this one is big enough for both of us." Hermione smirked, pulling her top off. Loki's jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione's half naked body. Hermione smirked and kissed Loki.

"Perhaps if you're a good girl and stop complaining about shopping then I might have a little treat in store for you tonight." Hermione smiled seductively, biting her lip. Loki shook herself out of the trance and began pulling on dresses at lightening speed.

Loki settled for a dark green satin dress with silver snake earrings and a matching necklace, and silver high heels.

"Hermione? How the hell am I supposed to walk in these?" Loki asked, pointing at the murderous looking shoes.

"You'll get the hang of it." Hermione grinned at the exasperated look on Loki's face.

"…"

"Hermione giggled and pulled Loki into a passionate kiss."

After everyone had finally bought their outfits and they were back in the warm common room Hermione dragged Loki off to try on their dresses again.

"Hermione? Are you obsessed with dresses or something?" Loki asked as Hermione lead her into the room of requirement. Hermione rolled her eyes at the Slytherins blonde moment. Hermione walked past the wall three times before the door appeared.

"Wait, why are we going in here to try on dresses?" Loki asked perplexed. Hermione giggled and pulled the pale girl inside. When Loki saw the large double bed in the middle of the room she stopped.

"Oh…no dresses then?" Loki grinned.

"Or any other cloths for that matter." Hermione said seductively. Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled. Hermione moved in close and kissed Loki lightly on the lips. Loki grinned and began to kiss back. Loki moved a hand into Hermione's soft brown hair and entwined her fingers in it while her other hand had a handful of the back of Hermione's shirt. Hermione's senses heightened and Loki's scent hit her nostrils. She smelt like fresh rain and spices. Hermione moaned as Loki teased her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, which allowed Loki full access to Hermione's mouth. Hermione ran her hand down Loki's back and squeezed her arse. Loki chuckled into the kiss.

After a couple of moments they broke apart, breathless and bright red. Loki smiled and bit her lip when she noticed Hermione's ruffled hair and cloths and bright red cheeks.

"You look adorable when you do that." Hermione panted, smiling at the way Loki was chewing her lip slightly. Loki grinned. She pushed a strand of Hermione's hand away from her neck and eyed it hungrily.

"You're ok with this, right?" Loki asked Hermione. Hermione nodded silently, waiting for Loki to resume kissing her. Loki smiled and kissed Hermione. Loki moved down Hermione's jaw line until she reached her neck. She moaned as Loki began to bite and suck her neck. Hermione nuzzled into Loki's shoulder and began to run her tongue along just above where Loki's shirt finished.

Loki moved her hand round from Hermione's back to her front. Loki's hand began to creep upwards slowly under Hermione's shirt, trying to determine whether or not Hermione would mind. Hermione shivered at Loki's touch.

"Don't stop." She murmured into Loki's neck. Loki smiled slightly.

Her hand continued up until it hit the edge of Hermione's bra. Loki hesitated for a second until she felt Hermione nod. She moved her hand so it cupped Hermione's breast. She began to massage it lightly, Hermione moaned loudly and bit down a little hard on Loki's neck. Loki managed to contain a moan as Hermione accidentally drew blood. When Hermione tasted the salty substance in her mouth she pulled back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, trying to stop the small amount of bleeding. Loki shivered as the small bite began to sting.

"Do it again." She pleaded. Hermione looked confused.

"Please." Loki begged. Hermione smiled and moved back to Loki's neck and began to suck the wound. Loki gasped at the weird combination of pain and pleasure she got from it. Loki growled at Hermione's shirt and began to unbutton it. Hermione followed suit on Loki's shirt and pulled it over the pale girls head. The two girls stood back a bit and admired each other for a moment before Loki smirked and put an arm round Hermione and pulled on the back of her bra. Hermione smiled and nodded. Loki undid the clasp and let Hermione slip it off.

Hermione kissed Loki on the cheek and walked towards the bed. Loki followed as if she was in a trance. Hermione laid down on the bed and moved back so she was in the middle of the bed. Loki smiled and joined her.

Suddenly Hermione growled and flipped Loki over so she was o her back and straddled her. Loki chuckled.

"Someone's eager." She teased. Hermione ignored her and started fumbling her jeans.

"Hermione, you ok?" She asked, grabbing the girl's hands gently and moving them away from Hermione's jeans. Hermione was visibly nervous.

"I-I'm fine." She tried to sound genuine but failed. Loki frowned and moved the Gryffindor so they were on their side. She hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to do anything Hermione." Loki whispered, stroking the girls hair. Hermione nodded.

"Of course I do. You've already done loads of stuff with that other girl. If I don't then..." Loki shushed her.

"It doesn't matter what I've done with people in the past. This is now, and I can wait as long as you need." Loki smiled; she kissed the Gryffindor's forehead. Hermione nodded and curled up in Loki's arms.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Why would I be mad?" Loki asked softly. Hermione shook her head.

"Hey, I've just noticed something. You still have most of your cloths on yet I'm half naked." Hermione smiled. She moved so she was on top of Loki again and ran her hands round Loki. Loki arched her back so Hermione could undo her bra. Hermione slipped Loki's bra off and giggled.

"Hmm, your jeans are beginning to annoy me." Hermione imitated Loki's trade mark smirk and started to undo her jeans. Loki stayed silent and still. Hermione pulled Loki's jeans down her legs and threw them off the bed.

"You are the most confusing and complicated woman in the world." Loki smiled. Hermione chuckled and began to unfasten her jeans.

Loki watched as Hermione removed her jeans and smiled.

"You're crazy, do you know that?" Loki teased. Hermione smiled and shook her head. Hermione grinned and kissed Loki again. Loki grinned and rolled Hermione over so she was on top.

"Hey I wanted...to..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Loki had biting her neck. Loki suddenly grinned and moved down towards Hermione's breasts. Hermione tried to stifle a loud moan as Loki sucked on one of her nipples. Loki smiled and moved onto the other breast.

"Your evil." Hermione moaned before pulling Loki back to her lips. Loki growled and moved one hand to Hermione's cheek and the other to her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione tangled her hands in Loki's long black hair. Loki started to move her hips against Hermione. Hermione moaned loudly.

"I need you." Hermione panted as Loki started to nibble her earlobe. Loki obliged and slipped Hermione's panties off. She checked Hermione's face for any sing of reluctance before moving down. She started to gently kiss and lick the edges of Hermione's vagina. Hermione yelped and shuddered. Loki took this as encouragement and moved onto Hermione's warm clit. She sucked and teased it with her tongue for a moment. Hermione let out a frustrated moan. Loki moved her tongue so it was inside Hermione and started tickling and caressing Hermione with the tip of her tongue. Hermione yelled out as she came. Loki felt a small amount a warm liquid drip out of Hermione. She licked it up.

Loki continued until she had screamed a second time before pulling away from the girl. Loki licked her lips and smiled down at Hermione.

"I love you." Hermione sighed contently as Loki lay down next to her. Loki smiled and wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor. **(A.N. Ok, I know that probably sucked but it's the best I got.)**

The next day Hermione woke in an unfamiliar bed. She panicked for a second before remembering the night before.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Loki smiled. Hermione grinned and turned round. Loki had been watching her sleep all night. It intrigued her how the Gryffindor managed to sleep so soundly. Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You were amazing last night." Loki grinned. Hermione smiled.

"I hardly did anything. You did everything, you even stopped because I was nervous." Hermione said. Loki smiled and kissed her again.

"I need to go take care of a couple of things, so I'll see you down by the old oak?" Hermione smiled. Loki nodded and climbed out of bed. Hermione watched in awe as the pale girl glided across the room to get her discarded jeans.

"On second thought. I believe I owe you something." Hermione grinned.

**A.N. Sorry if the sex scene sucked but it's the first one I've written. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Out In The Open**

Loki watched Hermione work. She was intrigued by how hard the girl worked for one essay.

"Loki, I'm bored, what's the time?" The Gryffindor asked, peering up from her work. Loki faked a heart attack.

"Hermione Granger? Bored of homework? And yes, reports are just in. Hell has frozen over!" Loki teased, Hermione threw a ball of parchment at her.

"The time is zero one hundred hours my dear." Loki smiled, throwing the parchment back at Hermione.

"Oh my god! We better scram before Snape comes!" Hermione said, shoving all her books into her bag and sprinting for the door. Loki followed, watching her run. 'Nice arse...'

"Hermione, slow down." Loki sighed, the Gryffindor suddenly stopped and whipped round. Loki didn't stop in time and they crashed into each other. Loki managed to catch the disoriented Gryffindor in her arms before she fell to the floor.

"Uh, thanks." Hermione blushed. Loki flashed her a smirk.

"I hate it when you do that." Hermione smiled.

"Huh?" Loki looked perplexed.

"When you charm me with your Slytherin-ness." Hermione smiled, before capturing Loki's lips.

"You two!" Someone sneered from down the corridor. Hermione jumped and sprung out of Loki's arms.

"Granger! And…. Black?" Snape glared.

"Granger, I already had my doubts about. But you Loki? Consorting with a Gryffindor mudblood. And one of the same sex no less." Snape sneered. Loki glowered at him.

"Don't you dare insult her you overgrown dungeon bat!" Loki snarled. Snape tried to use his impressive height and cloak to intimidate the Slytherin but failed.

"How dare you…"

"Crawl back to your hovel you big nosed, sour faced git. And take your snide remarks with you." Loki hissed venomously. Snape was dumbstruck. Loki grabbed Hermione's hand and barged passed the stunned professor.

Once they were in the safety of the dormitory Hermione burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"You… Are… Unbelievable!" She said, panting. Loki grinned.

"How on earth did you get him to back down like that?" Hermione asked in awe.

"You just show him that you're not afraid. And then play with his insecurities..." Loki smiled. Hermione pulled her into a long kiss.

When they broke apart Hermione hugged Loki tightly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She whispered in Loki's ear. Loki smiled as Hermione yawned loudly.

"Bed time for the weakling I think." Loki smiled. Hermione quickly stripped off and pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a tank top.

"Loki? Can you sleep with me tonight?" Hermione pleaded, sending Loki a puppy dog look. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Not that type of 'sleep'. I mean actually sleep, like, next to me." Loki could see Hermione blushing even in the darkness. Loki nodded. Hermione climbed into her four poster bed and scotched up so the Slytherin get in. Hermione turned so she was facing the Slytherin and snuggled up against her. Loki wrapped her arms around Hermione and gave her one last kiss. Hermione slowly drifted off in Loki's arms.

"You still smell amazing, even when you've been fighting with Snape." Hermione mumbled sleepily. Loki smiled and watched the Gryffindor sleep peacefully.

The next day was the night of the Christmas Ball and almost every girl in the castle spent the whole day doing their make-up. Apart from Loki. She went outside and had a snow-ball fight with Ron, Seamus and Dean.

"Loki! What the hell are you doing? Hermione's looking all over for you!" Lavender Brown called out from the stone steps. Loki sighed and waved to the guys.

"Good luck mate, you'll need it." Ron grimaced, patting Loki on the back. Loki sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room and into the girls dormitory.

"Loki? Where have you been? You need to get ready!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"But we still have a whole two hours!" Loki complained.

"No buts! Now go get ready!" Hermione said, pushing Loki towards the showers. Loki obliged and left to get ready.

Two hours later Loki descended the Entrance Hall stairs and looked around for Hermione. She managed to find Ron and the other boys, but there was no Hermione…Or any other girls for that matter.

"Where are all the girls?" Loki asked perplexed. Ron smiled and shook his head.

"They like to make a big entrance." Dean replied.

"Looks like you're the bloke in this relationship ay?" Seamus said, in his distinctly Irish accent. Loki smiled and turned round to watch the stairs for Hermione.

She arrived a couple of moments later.

"Holy shit…" Loki said in awe. Hermione looked beautiful in her light blue dress. She had left her honey coloured hair down. She had managed to tame it so it fell nicely below her shoulders in waves. She had put a little bit of make-up on, enough to be noticed but not so much that if it rained her face would melt away. Hermione shyly poked her head round the corner, searching for Loki. When she spotted her she descended the steps nervously. Loki rushed to meet her.

"You…Wow!…You look beautiful." Loki stammered. Hermione laughed nervously.

"You really think so?" She asked shyly.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful that there is, as of yet no word to describe how stunning you really are without merging all the vulgar words under the sun together." Loki smiled, raking her fingers through her fringe to give it a slightly windswept look. Hermione kissed Loki furiously before taking her hand and leading her into the Great Hall.

The ball was going quite well for Hermione and Loki. Only a couple of narrow minded people had made stupid comments about them. But Loki soon sorted them out.

After a few hours the dance floor started to clear and the slow dancing songs began. Hermione grinned at Loki's worried expression and dragged her onto the floor.

"You realise the only dancing I can do is air guitar and head banging, right?" Loki grimaced.

"Don't worry, it's easy. All you do is hug me and move side to side." Hermione laughed. Loki shrugged and pulled Hermione into an embrace. Hermione chuckled and moved back a bit so she could see Loki's face. She moved Loki's right hand away from her arse and placed it on her hip with the other one.

"Hey, that's not fair, you said hug." Loki pouted. Hermione laughed and put her arms around Loki's neck.

"Ok, seeing as you've ruled out my hands being near your butt can I at least kiss you?" Loki asked, feigning disappointment. Hermione smiled and pulled Loki in closer.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Hermione murmured before pressing her lips to Loki's.

(A.N. Meh, sorry about that, I couldn't really think what to do for the ball. I'll make up for it laters)

"Hermione, I do not see exactly why you insist on straightening your hair when it will clearly be destroyed by the manic wind." Loki said, itching to leave before they missed the train. Hermione shot her an evil glare.

"When you finally realise which gender you belong to, you will understand the importance of what your hair looks like." Hermione said annoyed. Loki shook her head and picked the Gryffindor up and slung her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I…I'll never have sex with you again unless you put me down this instant!" Hermione yelled as Loki levitated their luggage and walked out of the dormitory.

"You could never resist my charm." Loki smirked. Hermione fell silent and allowed Loki to carry her to the station.

When the girls were in the warm train compartment Hermione began to try and straighten her hair again. Loki watched on in horror.

"You know, every charm you've tried has just contradicted the others and made you look like a Persian cat that's been electrocuted." Loki chuckled. Hermione threw a chocolate frog box at her. Loki dodged it with ease and leapt over to sit beside Hermione. She caught the Gryffindors frantic hands, as they tried to flatten her manic hair, and placed them on her lap. The Loki drew her wand and began to move it in smooth movements over Hermione's head. Within a minute Hermione's hair was straight and silky smooth. Loki conjured up a mirror and handed it to the Gryffindor.

"What do you think Mademoiselle?" Loki smiled, Hermione jumped on her and kissed every inch of Loki she could reach.

"You…Are…A…Genius!" Hermione said between kisses. Loki laughed and kissed Hermione back.

"Erm…am I interrupting anything?" Ronald asked sheepishly from the door. Hermione stopped snogging Loki and looked up. Hermione and Ron had both turned a deep shade of red.

"Er, no, come in Ron." Hermione said shyly. Loki rolled her eyes.

"So…Er…You had a nice journey?" Ron asked, obviously embarrassed about interrupting Hermione and Loki.

"Yes thank you." Hermione said, trying to hide her embarrassment about getting caught. Loki chuckled. Hermione was so worried about getting caught doing something she shouldn't. Loki found it rather comical.

The two girls and Ron sat talking about nothing in particular for quite some time.

"So Hermione, what are you going to tell your parents? I assume they don't know you're gay." Ron blurted out. Loki growled at Ron. Just the other night Hermione had been worrying about what to say to her parents. They obviously knew that Loki would be spending the holidays with Hermione. But they were under the pretence that Loki was just a bodyguard and nothing more. Hermione had then gone on to have a massive panic attack about how they would react to the news. They weren't exactly the most open-minded of people.

"I...Er..." Hermione stuttered. She began to shake slightly at the thought of coming out to her parents. Loki pulled Hermione into her arms and allowed the Gryffindor to nuzzle her face in her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Mia. They are your parents; they're bound to accept you no matter what you are." Loki lied. She knew that some parents could be total jack-asses about it. Hermione nodded and hugged Loki tighter.

"Yeah, don't worry Hermione. Besides, your only there for two days, then your at ours for the rest of the time. So it doesn't matter if they don't accept you, it's not like your there for the whole two weeks." Ronald tried to cheer Hermione up. He failed quite spectacularly. Loki glared at him and he went silent.

"Ron, what about your parents? Their like a second family to me. What if they don't like me anymore?" Hermione started hyperventilating.

"Nah, they should be ok with it. After all, they accepted Percy when he came out." Ron reassured her. Hermione whipped round to stare at Ron.

"Percy's gay? When did this happen?" Hermione asked, surprised at the news.

"Last summer before he left. He came out just before he got the job at the ministry. But then he receded back into his closet when he found out the Minister for Magic was a homophobe." Ron laughed.

"Ron! That's terrible! I know Percy's a total wanker but still!" Hermione said, exasperated.

It had been a good hour since they had left Hogwarts and they were all bored shitless. All Loki wanted to do was throw Ronald out and snog Hermione senseless. But she didn't think Hermione would appreciate her oldest friend being kicked out. So Loki just sat as still as she could, willing herself not to think of how nice Hermione smelt, or the fact that the Gryffindor had now abandoned sitting on the bench and now occupied Loki's lap.

'Help! Quick think of something nasty...Er...McGonagall dancing naked with the giant squid!' Loki squirmed as she nearly made herself puke. Suddenly she heard something. Someone whispering. She blocked out Hermione and Ron's chatting and listened intently.

"Right, Granger is in the next compartment. Along with Weasley and that stupid bodyguard. All we got to do is aim our wands at the wall and shoot a bunch of killing curses through the wall. Got it? Good. On three." Loki leapt into action. She threw Hermione down on the floor and directed Ron to shield her. Then she whipped out her wand and cast a shield spell around Hermione and Ron.

"Three!" She heard someone shout from the next compartment. She snarled as the wall in front of her exploded and flashes of green hurtled towards her. She managed to doge them all before shooting spells back at the people in the next compartment. She heard three people hit the floor limply. Loki turned to see if Hermione was ok when a jet of green shot out towards her.

"Loki!" Hermione screamed, trying to break out of the shield bubble that Loki had placed around her. Loki spun round. The spell skimmed across her cheek and down her neck. She was thrown backwards into the wall, smacking her head on the luggage rack. Everything went blurry. Loki saw a dark figure emerging from the other compartment. It walked towards Hermione and Ron.

"Time to die Granger." It said as it removed the bubble from around the two Gryffindors. Loki snarled and lunged at the figure, pulling him down to the ground. Loki had lost her wand when she was thrown backwards so she was powerless against the death eater.

"You little bitch!" The figure screamed, he pinned Loki to the floor and held his wand to her neck. She growled and grabbed his neck. Magic pulsed through her body and into her finger tips.

"What the?" The man said in amazement as Loki's eyes went from dark silver to bright red. Loki bared her teeth that had now elongated into fangs. She tightened her grip on the mans neck. He let out a strangled scream as Loki sent a wave of magic through him, it tore him apart from the inside. Blood started to pour from his mouth, nose and eyes. He screamed and gurgled before finally going limp. Loki threw the death eater's carcass off her.

"Loki?" Hermione sobbed, cowering in the corner. Loki sat up and looked at her. Hermione froze. Loki looked pure evil. Ron had run off to get help. Loki hid her face from Hermione and staggered to her feet. Everything hurt. And a new scar had been added to her collection. This one ran from the bottom right of her face, down her neck to her collarbone. She ran her fingers lightly across it. She grunted as pain shot through her. Loki looked around her at the four dead death eaters and the debris from the compartments wall. She summoned her wand wordlessly and began to clear up. She levitated the bodies into a pile and set them alight. They burned quickly, turning to ash in a matter of seconds. Loki sent the ash out of the train window before repairing the wall. She knew that someone else could have done this for her, but she couldn't bear to look at Hermione yet. So she busied herself with repairing everything in sight.

"Loki, look at me." Hermione said from the corner. Loki was finished repairing the window and looked up. She saw her reflection. She looked like a monster. She growled and forced her eyes back to her usual silvery colour and managed to make her fangs retract back so she no longer looked like she belonged in Transylvania

"Loki." Hermione said again. Loki swallowed and turned her face slowly away from the window and faced Hermione. The Gryffindor was visibly shaking and was as white as a sheet. Loki wanted to comfort her, but knew she would probably make the situation worse. It's bad enough that Loki could go from incredibly happy to pissed off and depressed in little more than a second. But to know that your girlfriend was the modern day Jekyll and Hyde. That's just creepy. So Loki stayed where she was.

When the train finally arrived at Kings Cross there were aurors everywhere. Hermione clung onto Loki's arm as they exited the train. Tonks ran up to the two girls and hugged them tightly.

"Oh my god! Hermione are you ok?!" She asked worried. Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"Oh thank Merlin for you Loki! If you hadn't been there Merlin only knows what could have happened!" Tonks exclaimed. Loki stayed silent and studied her shoes.

"Come on, I've been asked to escort you two home." Tonks said, pulling Hermione through the crowd of worried parents and pissed off aurors.

"Don't worry about your luggage. Kingsley is taking care of it." Tonks said quickly, before walking through the wall that separates the muggles from the magical world. Hermione almost sprinted after her, leaving Loki to bring up the rear.

"Fuck this! I want answers!" Loki growled and disapparated.

Loki appeared in the middle of Dumbledore's office.

"Loki? What a pleasant surprise." He said calmly, completely fine about the fact a pissed off teenage witch had just managed to apparated in Hogwarts. Into his office!

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Loki yelled, drawing her wand and advancing towards the Headmaster.

"I did what was necessary. I knew that there would be no point in making the perfect bodyguard if they died the first time they get hit by a killing curse." Dumbledore explained. Loki snarled.

"You bastard! You had no right!" She growled. Dumbledore dropped the calm attitude and stood up.

"I had every right! What is one girls life compared to the millions that would be destroyed if Voldemort came to power?" He bellowed. Loki gripped her wand tightly.

"Why couldn't you have trained the chosen one? Seeing as they would be the ones killing Voldemort?! Why couldn't you have just left me and my father be?!" Loki yelled. Dumbledore grunted.

"Because you would have died if I hadn't taken you. You were a sickly child, inches from death. And I saved you and your father! You would have died in his arms if I hadn't saved you! He wouldn't have been able to go on with his life if he knew you had died. You are in my debt! You owe me your life!" Dumbledore boomed. Loki glared.

"Why couldn't you have just let me die?" Loki said quietly.

"Why couldn't you have let me die? Instead of making live through the pain of knowing how much I'm hurting Hermione everyday. Even though she never shows it, she wishes I had never come into the picture. She wishes she had never fallen for a bitter, twisted bitch like me." Loki whispered. She looked up to see Dumbledore looking at her pityingly. She looked down and glared at the floor before apparating to Hermione's house.

Loki appeared outside an old house. She studied the surroundings before discretely placing several security spells around it. Well aware of the fact Hermione's parents were muggles she made them so they wouldn't interfere with their lives. Then, slowly, she walked to Hermione's front door and knocked. The door was flung open and Hermione threw herself at Loki, restricting her breathing with her iron grip embrace. Loki put on a fake smile.

"Hermione, generally humans need oxygen." Hermione pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just... Where the hell were you!?" Hermione tried not to yell. Loki sighed.

"Security." Loki fake smiled again.

"Hermione love, are you going to let the poor girl in? Or are you going to let her freeze out there?" A man said from inside the house. Hermione grimaced.

"You told them yet?" Loki asked. Hermione shook her head and grabbed Loki's hand.

"I'm scared." She confessed. Loki rolled her eyes.

"You just got attacked by death eaters, watched your girlfriend get shot by a killing curse and then turn into a Dracula look alike. And now you choose to be scared? I just don't get you Mia." Loki said, using her pet name for Hermione. Hermione shrugged and pulled Loki inside.

"About time love, it was beginning to feel like the arctic in here." Hermione's dad joked. Hermione laughed nervously. Loki squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly.

"So what's your name kid?" Mr Granger asked.

"Loki, sir, Loki Black." Loki said politely.

"I see, and do you always hold my daughters hand? Or is that part of being a bodyguard?" Mr Granger said, his voice growing cold.

"No sir. It is not part of being a bodyguard..." Loki looked at Hermione, she nodded, giving Loki permission to say what she was about to say.

"But it is part of being Hermione's girlfriend." Loki said confidently. She heard a smashing of plates in the kitchen and a woman appeared in the doorway.

"I beg you pardon?" Hermione's father said, rising up out of his chair. Hermione hid behind Loki.

"I said that your daughter and I are together." Loki said, readying herself for a fight. Mr Granger glared at Loki.

"You mean to say that Hermione is a lesbian?" Mr Granger growled. Loki nodded her free hand twitching, ready to grab her wand at any moment.

"I see. Is this true Hermione?" Her father asked. Hermione poked her head round Loki and nodded timidly. Mrs Granger ran into the room and lunged at the two girls. Loki went to stop her but Mrs Granger threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. Loki stepped away from her and looked at Mr Granger. It was clear that he was having some sort of mental battle in his head.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so happy for you! I always knew you didn't like boys! And what a catch! Make sure you hang onto this one!" Mrs Granger said, holding Hermione at arms length. Hermione beamed as her mother hugged her again. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Jonathan, stop acting like an arsehole and hug your daughter." Mrs Granger said, turning to Mr Granger. Loki's wand hand was still twitching. Mr Granger looked from Hermione, to Loki and back again. Then he advanced on Loki. He towered over the Slytherin and glared down at her.

"You take care of Hermione. If I ever get wind that you've hurt her, witch or not, I'm coming to get you." Mr Granger growled. Loki nodded. Mr Granger extended his hand to Loki. Loki shook it silently.

"Men." Mrs Granger rolled her eyes at her daughter. Hermione giggled and grabbed Loki away from her father.

"Come on, let's go out and celebrate." Mrs Granger smiled, grabbing her coat and handbag. Hermione dragged Loki towards the door.

"So...That went well, don't you think?" Hermione beamed, shutting the door behind Loki. It had been a successful evening. Loki nodded.

"Apart from the part where your dad berated you about not being a virgin." Loki smiled.

"That was entirely your fault!" Hermione joked.

"You seemed to enjoy it. I didn't hear any protesting." Loki smirked. Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"Not that! You were the one that let it slip when you were talking to my dad!" Hermione laughed. Loki shrugged.

"What can I say? The mans a mind reader." Loki chuckled.

"I thought I was a dentist!" Yelled Mr Granger from the hallway. Hermione gasped.

"How long have you been listening?" Hermione yelled back. Mr Granger opened the door and smiled wickedly.

"Long enough." Hermione went red and Loki burst out laughing.

"Now, I trust you two not to do anything. Despite the fact that there is only one bed." Mr Granger joked. Hermione went even redder, if that was physically possible.

"Dad!" Hermione protested.

"I'm serious! Now get to bed both of you." Mr Granger smiled, before shutting the door.

"Fancy breaking the rules?" Hermione grinned. Loki smiled and shook her head.

"I'm actually quite scared of your father. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if he camped out outside the door tonight to make sure we don't do anything." Loki smiled. Hermione pouted.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice." Loki frowned. Hermione chuckled and pecked Loki on the lips.

"Come on, let's go to bed before Dad decides to pay us another visit." Hermione smiled pulling Loki's top over her head and throwing across the room. Loki smiled and followed Hermione to her bed.

_Loki screamed as the jet of green hit her square in the chest. She was propelled backwards onto the spikes. One of the longer ones pierced her heart. She cried out in pain and tried to get off the spike. _

"_Loki! NO!" Hermione screamed, trying to run towards the girl, but Voldemort stopped her with a binding spell, she fell to the floor and dropped her wand. Loki watched in horror as Voldemort raised his wand..._

"Hermione!" Loki jolted awake. She was in a cold unfamiliar room.

"Loki, go back to sleep." Hermione mumbled, turning over in her sleep. Loki clutched her heart. She could almost feel the spike piercing it. She looked down at Hermione. She stayed silent, just staring at the sleeping Gryffindor. Loki frowned as she remembered the dream. She got up and walked over to her jeans that lay in the corner of the room. She rummaged around in the pockets of them until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the small wooden box and opened it to see the purple liquid shining in the darkness.

'You promised her that you wouldn't take that anymore.' A voice berated Loki in her head.

'You went through days of endless tiredness and pain for nothing.' Said the voice again as Loki pulled the liquid up into the needle. She measured it carefully before plunging it into her vein. She snarled quietly as the drugs shot through her system and attacked her heart. She suddenly felt her senses heighten and her tiredness ebb away.

'She'll never forgive you.' The voice said, before falling silent.

'She doesn't need to forgive me...She just needs to trust me...For now anyway.' Loki thought.

Hermione woke with a start. She had reached sleepily for Loki, but she wasn't there.

"Loki?" Hermione said into the empty room. She jumped up and pulled on some cloths before venturing out onto the landing.

Hermione found Loki standing motionless against a door. She looked like an angered guard dog.

"Why are you down here?" Hermione asked, sighing and leaning her head on Loki's shoulder. Loki was cold and showed no signs of moving.

"Loki? What's the matter?" Hermione asked, sliding a hand into Loki's. Loki flinched before closing her hand gently around Hermione's.

"I have to tell you something...well, several things actually...But you have to promise not to interrupt me while I'm telling you..." Loki whispered. Hermione watched Loki worriedly.

"First of all...I'm no longer clean...I had a dream about you last night...and...I was too weak to save you in it...And I will not let you die just because I didn't take some drugs..." Loki said, turning her head and looking at Hermione.

"Secondly...I'm..A death eater...But before you get mad, it was a massive mistake. I wasn't in my right mind at the time...And I got punished for it...I was made to kill Sirius by the dark lord..." Hermione yanked her hand from Loki's at the news. Loki shivered at the disgust in Hermione's eyes.

"Anything else you've lied about?" Hermione spat.

"I never told you how much I love you, despite you saying it a hundred times..." Loki said, looking Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want your love anymore." She choked before turning and running up the stairs. Loki stared at the door Hermione had just run through, and her heart shattered. She turned on her heel and ran. She ran out of the Granger's kitchen, through their garden and kept on running.

Loki sped through a dense forest, she had been running for hours but she still wasn't far enough away.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her feet and Loki was falling. She watched as the jagged rocks below grew bigger.

'Fly you twat! Open your wings and fly!' Something yelled inside her head. Loki felt something rip through her back and cloths. Suddenly the rocks stopped growing bigger; instead they rushed past beneath her. Loki caught sight of her shadow on the ground below.

"Great, it's like something doesn't want me to die." Loki growled. She pulled upwards and shot up into the clouds.

Hermione slammed the door behind her and collapsed face first onto her bed. The tears flowed freely. Soon her pillow was sopping wet with salty water and her throat was sore.

'How could she?' She thought to herself.

'She wasn't in her right mind! You know how bitter she was when you first met!' A voice argued with her.

'But...She betrayed us!'

'And do you see what it's doing to her? She's always by our side! She's always worried about us! She hasn't endangered us yet! In fact she risked her life to save you yesterday! And she has a painful scar to prove it!' Hermione's inner voice yelled.

"But...She lied to us..." Hermione sobbed. Suddenly a rush of wind blew the window open and something small clattered to the ground. Hermione jumped and looked round nervously. No one was there. Hermione spotted the item that had been dropped through her window. Slowly she got up and walked over to the object.

"An...IPod?" Hermione said, perplexed. She picked it up and put the earphones in. She hit the play button and began to listen.

DIE!...

Our time has ended  
I feel it's only just begun  
And I'm frustrated  
I can't believe your not the one

My ears are bleeding  
Her voice resides inside my head  
And now I'm choking  
Release this noose around my neck

Will I just fall to pieces  
Or am I alright?  
To iron out my creases  
You must lacerate me till they're gone

These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening can you, hear me?  
The time has come to say 'goodbye'  
These are my final words.... to you....

The clock is ticking  
My heart is bursting through my chest  
And now I'm crying  
The tears are pouring off my face

The chair is creaking  
Her voice resides inside my head  
And now its over  
You put this noose around my neck

Will I just fall to pieces  
Or am I alright?  
To iron out the creases  
You must lacerate me till they're gone

These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening can you hear me?  
The time has come to say 'goodbye'  
These are my final words... to you…

Heaven, Where is my angel?  
I need her now, HOLDING ME!  
Heaven, Where is my angel  
I need her now... Holding me... TONIGHT!

[guitar solo]

Will I just fall to pieces  
Or am I alright?  
To iron out the creases  
You must lacerate me till they're gone

These are my final words to you  
I know you're listening can you, hear me  
The time has come to say 'goodbye'  
These are my final words... to you…

(A.N. Song is Her Voice Resides by Bullet For My Valentine. Next one is Road To Nowhere by Bullet For My Valentine. Really sorry, but i was listening to these the other day and i thought about how well they would fit in with this scene )

Hermione wiped away her tears and stared at the iPod. Another song began to play, but this one was softer than the first.

Tired and lonely still we stand  
On a road to nowhere  
Trapped in a world of endless days,  
My engine's stalling (Road to nowhere)  
Body and mind are breaking down  
On a road to nowhere  
Destiny silent, hear no sound  
As I wait forever.

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

Feelings have failed me  
Left me cold  
On this road to nowhere  
(Road to Nowhere)  
Dreams are my saviors,  
Save me now,  
'Cause I know I'm fallin' (Oh yes)

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

Candles burn slowly,  
Flames shine so brightly  
Light in the darkness,  
Save me from madness again

Only the lonely,  
could possibly know me  
Heat keeps on rising,  
Fire engulfs me again

KEEPS ON RISING

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

Farewell, I'll miss you  
I'm sick of these goodbyes  
'Cause it tore us apart right from the start  
I miss you

"I'm sorry I deceived you..." Loki appeared in the window. She looked different somehow. Paler, her eyes had lost all light and had turned completely black...and she had big black angel's wings...

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it..." Hermione said coldly, slinging the iPod in Loki's direction. Loki caught it and made it vanish.

"I didn't come here for forgiveness...What I've done is unforgivable...I am here to protect you...I need you to trust me, not for my benefit, but for yours...And now that we have no secrets perhaps you can..." Loki said quietly. Hermione imitated Loki's growl and advanced on her.

"You expect ME to trust you after everything you've just told me?! You sneaky, bitter, cold, death eater cunt! Rot in hell!" Hermione yelled before slapping Loki round the face. Loki flinched at the hand made contact with her cold skin. She stood silently as Hermione attempted to punch her to death.

"Fight back damn you!" Hermione screamed, pulling out her wand and aiming it at Loki. Loki stayed still. Hermione started to tremble, her wand arm shook violently and red sparks spat out her wand. Hermione gave out a strangled sob and sank to her knees, dropping her wand. Loki moved down beside her and pulled her into a cold embrace. They stayed like that for several minutes before Hermione finally broke the silence.

"I wish I didn't love you..." Loki stopped breathing for a moment. She could feel every cell in her body erupting in agony, she yelled out as she noticed Hermione had her wand in her hand. Loki pulled away from Hermione and fell backwards onto the floor. She writhed in agony but refused to scream, refused to beg for forgiveness. This was her punishment, and she would accept it graciously. Suddenly the pain stopped and Hermione was straddling Loki's aching body.

"Why do you confuse my feelings so? One minute I hate you, the next I want you with me until the end of time..." Hermione said quietly. Loki shivered as Hermione traced her finger across Loki's new wing. Hermione leant down and stole a quick kiss from Loki. Loki whimpered when she broke the contact.

"You've lost your edge my dear..." Hermione smirked. Loki wanted to show her that she was as scary as before, but her body didn't obey her commands. Hermione laughed evilly.

"What are you doing? You should be showing me that you're the boss, teaching me a lesson I'll never forget!" Hermione chuckled. Loki shook her head.

"I was never the boss, I always danced to your tune..." Loki sighed; Hermione smiled and stroked Loki's cheek. Loki closed her eyes and kissed Hermione's wrist.

"My heart is your, do with it as you wish..." Loki whispered as a small dark Purple Heart appeared on Hermione's wrist.

"How do you know I won't just rip it apart and burn the pieces?" Hermione asked.

"I don't, but I trust you..." Loki replied, propping herself up on her elbows. Hermione rolled off of Loki and lay beside her.

"What made you change your mind about me?" Hermione asked suddenly. Loki frowned.

"I've never really thought about it before..." Loki said truthfully. Hermione sighed and lay her head on Loki's shoulder.

"I guess it was the way you made me feel...The way I always wanted to be beside you, protecting you from everything...Or how you somehow managed to make me smile every day, even if you weren't trying..." Loki said spoke softly into Hermione's brown hair. Hermione laughed softly.

"I'm sorry I got so angry, I overreacted." Hermione apologised. Loki shook her head.

"Don't apologise, you had every right to be angry with me, and you have every right to just slap me again and leave..." Loki whispered.

"As much as I hate the thought of it... I can't live without you..." Hermione sighed. Loki smiled and wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor.

**(Aww, int that cute :)...lol sorry, but I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff...aw well could be worse)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Truth or Dare**

Hermione yawned and snuggled into Loki's neck.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Loki whispered, kissing Hermione's head.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Hermione said, refusing to open her eyes.

"Ten past Ten." Loki smiled.

"Hmm, maybe another ten minutes..." Hermione yawned again and buried herself in Loki's collar bone. Loki chuckled and held Hermione tightly.

"You two are up late." Hermione's mother said as the two girls entered the kitchen.

"Late night?" Hermione's dad joked. Hermione glared at him, Loki chuckled and sat down. Just to piss off her dad Hermione sat down on Loki's lap and began to slowly kiss her neck.

"Mia, please, your dad scares the shit out of me." Loki whispered. Hermione laughed but didn't stop.

"Hermione, no kissing at the dinner table." Her mother said from across the room. Hermione huffed and pulled back.

"So what are the two of you planning on doing today? You still have a few hours before you need to go to the Weasley's and I'm sure Loki would love a tour round our little town...Perhaps you could go see a movie together." Hermione's dad suggested. Hermione nodded.

"Shall we go then? We can go shopping as well!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Loki buried her face in Hermione's neck and pretended to cry.

"No not again, it was torture...My poor feet were killing me." Loki joked. Hermione laughed and jumped up, pulling Loki towards the door.

Three hours later Loki and Hermione were thrown out the cinema for excessive snogging. So Hermione decided to drag Loki to the shops.

"Loki, you still in there?" Hermione sighed, standing outside the changing room.

"No, I've drowned in cloths...Hermione, when's your birthday?" Loki asked randomly.

"Twenty third of January...Why?" Hermione replied curiously.

"No reason." Loki said back. Suddenly the curtain ripped back and Loki dashed out.

"What the..." Hermione was cut off as Loki caught her round the waist and ran out off the shop.

"Do you realise what the time is?!" Loki yelled, turning down a deserted alley. She apparated straight into Hermione's room. She summoned the trunks and their discarded cloths and disapparated again.

"Hermione dear! We were beginning to wonder where you were!" Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione into a back breaking hug.

"Sorry we're so late Mrs Weasley, I dragged Loki around the shops and lost track of time." Hermione smiled when Mrs Weasley released her.

"Never mind, no harm done." Mr Weasley smiled, patting Hermione on the back. Loki backed away from the group that had gathered around Hermione and slipped out the back door. She decided to busy herself with checking the wards and security spells.

"Hey Loki! You out here? Hermione wants to see you!" Yelled Ron about an hour later. Loki sighed and leapt out of the tree she was currently occupying. She sprinted up to the kitchen and through the door.

"Hey, where have you been? It doesn't take an hour to check the wards." Hermione smiled, slipping her arm round Loki and pecking her on the cheek.

"Aw, aren't the two of you sweet together." Mrs Weasley smiled as she passed, carrying the roast potatoes. Hermione blushed a little.

"Come on Dears. Dinner time!" Hermione pulled Loki over to the table and made her sit.

"Hermione...You awake?" Loki whispered softly. Hermione groaned and turned to face Loki. Loki smiled.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione sighed.

"Happy Christmas." Loki grinned before jumping out of bed. She rummaged around in her trunk before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small package tied up with a silk green ribbon. She climbed back into bed and handed it to Hermione.

"I wanted my present to be the first one you opened." Loki smiled. Hermione took the package and slowly unwrapped it. Loki conjured up some light so that Hermione could see what she was doing.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Hermione gasped, pulling out a small necklace. It was a small silver heart with a green snake wrapped round it. Loki smiled as Hermione tried to put it on.

"Let me." She laughed, taking the necklace from her and putting it round Hermione's neck.

"You are so Slytherin it's untrue." Hermione laughed. Loki smiled and kissed Hermione's neck.

"And your far too Gryffindor...We complement each other perfectly." Loki whispered. Hermione laughed softly.

"So, now we're both awake, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked seductively.

"Something that is not appropriate to be doing when a certain red haired girl is listening to every word we're saying." Loki said loud enough for Ginny to take the hint. Ginny sat up in her bed and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, but you woke me up...and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Well, now that we're all awake, we might as well open our presents." Ginny smiled, throwing two packages at the two girls. Hermione and Loki threw two back and laughed as they hit Ginny in the head. Loki smiled at her present and ripped it open.

"What the?" Loki studied the package within.

"It's the wizard version of hair dye. I got you green streaks because...Well, you're a Slytherin." Ginny smiled. Loki smiled.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione ripped open her package to reveal '100 Ways to Seduce a Slytherin'. Loki burst out laughing and fell off the bed.

"I...err...Thanks Gin" Hermione coughed.

"No problem." Ginny winked.

Once the girls had opened all their packages they got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where they met the rest of the Weasley's, all of whom were wearing the traditional knitted jumpers. Even Hermione and Loki had been given one. Luckily Loki's one was black green shield on it, so it wasn't embarrassing to wear, unlike Ron's mustard coloured one.

"Hello dears. Merry Christmas." Mrs Weasley greeted them. The three girls smiled and returned to greeting.

"You hungry dears? I've just started breakfast." Mrs Weasley smiled warmly.

"Hey, Loki, over here!" Fred yelled from the back door. Loki followed him out across the garden and into the trees behind the burrow.

"Loki, we need your help with something...We were trying out the animagus spell but we need someone strong to test it on. You don't mind do you?" Fred smiled. Loki shook her head.

"Great, as soon as we've tested it we'll do it on ourselves as well." George popped up from behind a tree.

"Ready?" The said in unison. Loki nodded. Fred and George accidentally cast the spell at the same time.

"Fred you prat! I said I'd do it!" George yelled.

"No, I said I'd do it!" Fred yelled back.

"Erm, guys, little help?" Said Loki. The twins had grown considerably taller.

"Fred you genius!" George exclaimed.

"Hello, what's going on?" Loki said again.

"Well, erm, by the looks of things your now a talking wolf...With wings...Can't you change back?" Fred said awkwardly. Loki frowned.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Loki growled. George nodded. Loki sighed and tried to change back.

"Not working... Hermione's not going to like this..." Loki huffed.

"Maybe you have to wait a bit for the spell to change your D.N.A and then you can change back." Fred said hopefully.

"And in the meantime I do what exactly?" Loki growled.

"Try not to cock your leg on mum's best rug." George laughed.

"I'll get you back for this." Loki growled, running back to the burrow on four legs instead of two.

"Holy shit! A wolf!" Ron screamed like a girl.

"Well done Ronald, I'm a wolf. A talking wolf to be exact. Hopefully you recognise my voice before you try to hex me into last Tuesday." Loki said sarcastically.

"Loki? What on earth happened to you?" Hermione said, rushing over and stroking her head.

"Those two are what happened." Loki growled, indicating the twins that were trying to sneak past their mother unnoticed.

"Can't you change back?" Hermione said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Loki shook her head.

"Not yet..."

"Well you better do soon...I don't exactly want to try and seduce a wolf." Hermione winked. Loki was about to smile, but guessed that baring her razor sharp fangs at Hermione wouldn't really count as a smile.

"Come on, let's go do some homework while you wait for Loki to change back." Ginny winked at Hermione. Hermione grinned and beckoned for Loki to follow them upstairs.

Once they were in the privacy of their room Ginny and Hermione pounced on Loki.

"Hey what the..." Loki couldn't finish because the two girls had started tickling behind her ears and stroking her jet black fur. Loki growled contently.

"I always wanted a pet dog...But mum wouldn't let me get one." Ginny pouted.

"Mmm...I ain't nobody's pet..." Loki tried to argue, but failed and ended up doing tricks for the girls until the spell wore off.

"Have you lot finished your 'homework' yet?" The twins grinned, walking into the girl's bedroom with an empty whiskey bottle, followed by Ron, Tonks and Lupin.

"Yes...Loki thoroughly enjoyed the potions." Ginny smirked. Loki glared at her, Ginny had poured something on Loki that had turned her fur bright pink.

"Good good. Because we thought that you'd like to join in on our game of truth or dare." Fred winked. Ginny nodded enthusiastically. Loki and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.

"Can't be that bad..." Hermione smiled.

"Famous last words." Loki sung.

"Alrighty, rules are simple, you can pick truth or dare, obviously, but once you've picked there's no going back....Now you can either answer the truth or get a forfeit truth and the same with dare. All dares are welcome, but please be reasonable...Also, if anyone spills the beans to mum your dead ok?" Fred and George kept finishing each other's sentences. Everyone nodded and sat down in a circle.

"Ok, seeing as I brought the bottle I'll start." Smiled Fred, sticking the bottle in the middle. He flicked his wand and it spun round. It slowly twirled to a stop in front of Ron.

"Ah, Ronald, truth or dare little bro?" Fred smirked, you could practically see the wheels of mischief turning in his head.

"Dare." Ron said uneasily. Fred grinned.

"I dare you to go down to mum and ask for some ecstasy...In this." Fred said evilly, conjuring up a pink frilly dress. Everyone burst out laughing except for Ron who had gone bright red.

"What's the forfeit?" He asked shakily.

"You have to go up to mum in the nuddy and do the can can in front of her." George said before Fred could open his mouth.

"Give me the damn dress!" Ron huffed. Everyone crowded round the top of the stairs as Ronald ventured down to his doom.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley screamed. Everyone held their breath as the Weasley matriarch began to batter her youngest son.

When poor Ronald returned he had a large hand print on the side of his face.

"I hate you." He huffed, glaring at Fred. Everyone burst out into uncontrollable laughter again. Even Lupin who was usually composed in these situations was rolling on the floor clutching his sides.

"Gimme the bottle." Ron growled, snatching it off Fred who was clutching it to his chest. Ron spun it and it landed on Tonks.

"Truth or dare?" Ron said, still pissed off from his dare.

"Truth." Tonks winked. Ron thought for a second.

"How many people have you slept with?" He asked, innocently. Tonks went bright red.

"I..Er..15" She mumbled. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Nice going for someone barely out of Hogwarts." Ron snorted. Tonks glared and spun the bottle. It landed on Fred.

"Truth or dare?" She asked sweetly.

"Dare...Because I'm a man." Fred laughed.

"I dare you to snog George...Because you're a man" Tonks sniggered, imitating Fred. Fred cringed.

"And the forfeit is you have to snog Lupin." Tonks smiled, winking at the werewolf. All three men looked like rabbits caught in the headlights.

"Well bro, you ready?" Fred sighed. George sighed and the two brothers locked lips. Ron did a wolf whistle and Loki howled.

"That's gross." Hermione turned away and laughed.

"Right, you're all going to pay for that." George growled and span the bottle. It unfortunately landed on Loki.

"Oh fuck." Loki winked at Hermione.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Loki smiled.

"I dare you to give Tonks, Ginny, Hermione and Ron love bites. The forfeit is you kiss Tonks and Ginny." George growled. Loki raised her eyebrows.

"This is because I howled isn't it." Loki glared.

"Hey! Why are you bringing me into this?!" Ginny said exasperated.

"Dare or forfeit Loki, your choice." Fred grinned. Loki shot an apologetic look at Hermione before moving over next to Tonks.

"Erm...Sorry..." Loki grimaced. Tonks smiled and closed the gap between her and Loki.

"More than ten seconds!" Fred yelled. Loki frowned.

"3...2...1!" The group yelled. Loki broke it off with Tonks and fell backwards.

"If I wasn't straight and madly in love I would definitely fight for you." Tonks winked. Loki raised an eyebrow. Hermione huffed over in the corner.

"Come on Loki, let's get this over with." Ginny sighed, grabbing the Slytherin and pressing her lips to hers.

"3...2...1!" They yelled again. Again Loki broke it off.

"Holy crap, any longer and you'd have kissed the straight right out of me." Ginny said breathlessly. Loki moved back next to Hermione, slightly weirded out from kissing anyone but Hermione. She span the bottle silently.

After another hour of truth or dare everyone got tired and left to do their separate things.

"That was the first and last time I will ever play THAT game." Loki laughed. Hermione just huffed and pulled out a book.

"Erm...You ok?" Loki asked cautiously. Hermione remained silent.

"Is this because I kissed Tonks and Ginny? Because you realise that it was just a game and I was totally grossed out the whole time." Loki tried to build up some sort of defence before Hermione exploded. Hermione threw her book down and glared at Loki. Loki cringed under the death stare.

"If it was just a game and you were grossed out, why did you moan when Tonks stuck her tongue down your throat?!" Hermione growled.

"That wasn't a moan that was me freaking out a little!" Loki said truthfully, she hadn't expected Tonks to do that.

"Really?! Because it sounded like a moan to me!" Hermione yelled. Loki sighed.

"Only you could ever make me moan in pleasure." Loki lied slightly, she was sure that there were plenty of women out there that could do the job, but she doubted Hermione wanted to hear that.

"And what about when you kissed Ginny?! You almost 'Kissed the straight right out of her'!" Hermione quoted. Loki sighed.

"Look, think of all the boys she's dated. First of all there are faults with all of them...One being that they are boys, the second being that all they care about is themselves, which means their only going to want to satisfy themselves." Loki reasoned. Hermione wanted to argue some more but couldn't.

"J-Just tell me you didn't enjoy it..." Hermione whispered. Loki wrapped her arms round the Gryffindor.

"Hated every second of it." She smiled.

"Is it my turn to get kissed now?" Hermione pouted. Loki grinned and happily obliged. Suddenly Hermione broke apart and flipped Loki onto her back and straddled her.

"So...You're still angry?" Loki said, slightly confused.

"No, I just want to prove to everyone that your mine." Hermione said huskily. Loki's eyebrows shot upwards. She cast a diversion spell on the door and a muffling spell on the room.

"I'm sure the bed is a heck of a lot more comfortable than the floor." Loki smirked. Hermione shrugged and ran a finger along Loki's jaw line. Loki shivered.

"But here's fine too." Loki said in a high pitched voice. Hermione smiled and got up. Loki frowned.

"Let's go play quidditch." She said innocently, removing the spells from the door. Loki's jaw dropped.

"Your killing me!" She said exasperated. Hermione chuckled and left the room.

Loki let off most of her pent up frustration on the makeshift quidditch pitch. She knocked Ron through one of the goal hoops and gave Ginny a bloody nose. All by accident of course.

"Mia! You ok over there all on your Todd?!" Loki yelled after dodging several bludgers. Hermione nodded, watching Loki from the ground. Loki looked back at the others before flying down and hovering next to Hermione.

"Fancy coming for a ride?" Loki asked, remembering the last time she'd taken Hermione up on her broom.

"Only if you go slow and stay close to the ground." Hermione said timidly. Loki nodded and set the broom down, allowing Hermione to sit on the broom in front of her. Loki put an arm around Hermione's waist and waited for her to get comfortable.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Hermione shivered. Loki kicked off, hovering a few feet of the ground before slowly moving forwards.

"Faster?"

"Only a little." Hermione said, clinging onto Loki for dear life. Loki sped up, gliding expertly through the the trees. Hermione looked up at Loki and grinned.

"Go as fast as you can and as high as you can." Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ok, but no screaming, I don't think my ears could handle it." Loki smiled. Without warning she shot upwards at what felt like a million miles an hour.

"Holy shit!"Suddenly the broom disappeared and the two girls were free-falling. Hermione screamed. Loki laughed. Her new wings ripped out of her back, she grimaced as it bled a little. She sped downwards, caught Hermione and hovered there for a moment.

"What happened? Where did the broom go?"

"Someone put a spell on it, as soon as it got to that altitude it was supposed to disappear and re-appear in my trunk." Loki explained.

"Can we go back now? I think I've had enough flying to last me two lifetimes." Loki nodded and flew them back to the burrow.

Once they were back in Hermione and Ginny's bedroom Hermione studied Loki's new wings. Loki watched, shaking slightly from the cold.

"You know...I've always had a thing for angels..." Hermione winked. Loki smiled, grey eyes getting a tint of purple around the iris. Suddenly Loki sensed something. Her muscles tensed and her canines lengthened.

"Get down and stay hidden." She growled. Hermione obeyed and crawled under the bed. Loki listened intently. Then, with an almighty bang a curse burst through the window. Loki doged it and crouched low. Another curse ripped through one of the walls, narrowly missing the bed under which Hermione was cowering. Loki roared and shot several curses back through the hole in the wall.

"Now now darling, don't lose your temper." Said a familiar cackling voice. Loki growled.

"Bellatrix, show your face you coward." Bellatrix appeared behind Loki. Loki whipped round to face her.

"What brings you here?" She growled. Bellatrix cackled, stroking Loki's cheek. Loki stepped back, out of Bella's reach.

"You know exactly what brings me here." With that she closed the gap between them and kissed Loki fiercely. Hermione jumped up from under the bed, wand drawn. Loki pushed Bella away.

"Ah, there you are mudblood." Bella smiled wickedly. Hermione was visibly shaking with fear.

"I told you to stay hidden." Loki hissed. Hermione shook her head, tears in her eyes. Loki went to comfort her but Bella shot a curse at Loki. Loki flew across the room, crashing into the wall.

"Now, to take back what is rightfully mine." Bella hissed. She aimed her wand at Hermione

"Avada..." She was cut short. Loki had shot across the room, grabbed Bella's wand and snapped it in two. Bella screeched.

"You filthy little whore!" She slapped Loki, leaving three scratches on her right cheek. Loki glared at her, daring her to try something else.

"You realise that you are outnumbered mudblood lover." Bella laughed manically.

"As we speak your precious blood traitors are battling fifteen more of us."

"The mudblood is upstairs with the traitor." A deep voice called from below. Without warning six death eaters charged into the room. Loki threw a shield around Hermione and sent Bella flying across the room. The death eaters threw hundreds of curses at Loki. Loki deflected and dodged most of them, sending several well aimed ones back.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" One of them yelled. It hit Loki in the back and she was propelled backwards. She crashed into the floor and lost consciousness for a second. When she awoke the death eaters had Hermione and were just about to disapparate. Loki roared again, running towards them. Bella laughed at Loki. Grabbing Hermione she disapparated along with the rest of them. Loki collapsed to her knees in the spot where the six death eaters and Hermione had been.

"No...NO!!!" She yelled. Summoning all her strength she sent a plea of help to Dumbledore, gave him the coordinates of Hermione's whereabouts and apparated after the death eaters.

She arrived in Voldemorts castle. She jumped as a dementor glided past her. She growled and changed into her new wolf form. Sticking to the shadows she followed Hermione scent.

She came to the entrance of the dungeons. The scent stopped there.

'Loki, don't do anything rash, wait for me and the order. Don't do anything risky.' Dumbledore's soft voice spoke in here head. Loki was about to do what it said when she heard Hermione scream. It hit her like a bullet, burning her ears and crushing her heart. Everything she had ever been taught was thrown away and sheer uncontrollable rage replaced it. She took off down the winding stairs and into the inescapable dungeons.

**A.N. Sorry for the wait. It's not a very long chapter I know but I needed to put something up. I've been grounded several times, meaning I lost my computer for two weeks every time.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: Red Sunrise**

**A.N. I apologise for the cliff-hanger but it's fun to see you squirm with anticipation :)**

Loki ran along the winding corridors, following the sounds of Hermione's screams, each one louder and more painful than the last.

"Do you like pain mudblood? Do you enjoy pain?" Bella was cackling at her. Loki tensed, eyes fixed on Hermione. Her blood was everywhere, her screams had died down to mere whimpers.

"No, but I do." Loki growled. The fires of hell burned bright in her eyes and her face was twisted in rage and disgust. Bella whipped round, startled.

"Ah, Loki, come to watch your beloved mudblood die have you?" She smiled hatefully.

"No." Loki said horsely.

"I've come to do unto you, what the lord did unto Lucifer." With that she walked across the room, grabbed Bella by the neck and sent all her hate through her skin and into Bella. Bella screamed, her mind being ripped apart by anger. Her eyes cried tears of blood and she shook and jerked under Loki's hand. Loki's eyes were totally black, even the whites of her eyes had been coloured black. She looked like no being known to man, with skin as pale as death itself.

"Do you like pain Bella? Do you enjoy pain?" Loki mocked. With one last pathetic cry Bella went limp. Loki let her fall to the floor. Suddenly Dumbledore burst into the room followed by Snape and Moody. Loki looked round at them, eyes still black as the night sky.

"My child. What have you become?" Dumbledore said softly.

"I have become all that I must be in order for us to succeed." Loki spoke in a voice that was not her own. She then looked at the half dead Hermione. Loki's heart stopped at the sight of Hermione lying motionless on the floor. She let out a heart broken cry of despair and fell to her knees next to Hermione. Tears slipped down her blood stained cheeks as she picked up the motionless Gryffindor and held her to her.

"Don't die, don't die. I can't live without you." Loki whispered, inaudible to the rest of the room.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione still had not woken up from her coma. She was on a thin line between life and death and everybody knew it. Loki never once left her side. Not even to eat or sleep. She watched Hermione like a hawk, waiting for her to move, for her to open her eyes. But nothing, she stayed unconscious.

One night a few days after Hermione's capture Loki tried something. She entered Hermione's mind. It was like a library in there. Row after row of books. Loki walked along the corridors of her brain. Searching for her. Searching for where Hermione had barricaded herself. After what felt like an age of searching she found it. It was the equivalent of the restricted section. It was boarded off and chained up. She could hear someone behind it.

"Hermione!" Loki yelled.

"Go away! I know it's a trick! I'm not letting you in Bellatrix!" Hermione yelled back from behind the locked gates.

"Hermione! I promise you, this is not a trick! It's me! I can prove it to you! Ask me a question, something only you and me know, something that you are keeping hidden behind those gates with you." There was a momentary pause.

"Fine...The first time you kissed me...Where were we and what happened afterwards?" Hermione asked, hope leaking into her voice.

"We were on the outskirts of the forest. I hugged you, spun you round, kissed your neck. Then I got called on by the dark lord and had to leave. I returned after being tortured and fell asleep in your lap. I then had a nightmare, woke up scared. You asked if I cared about you. I kissed your neck and said 'More than you'll ever know.'" Loki finished. There was a sound of bolts and chains being unlocked. After a minute a timid Hermione walked out. She threw herself into Loki's arms and sobbed.

Hermione jolted awake, sobbing and gasping for air. Loki was wrenched out of her trance. She was up and by Hermitage's side in less than a nano second. Hermione grabbed her and almost suffocated her with back breaking hugs and passionate kisses. When she was done Hermione lay her head on Loki's shoulder and the Slytherin put her arms round Hermione's waist.

"Don't ever do that again." Loki said through silent tears.

"What?"

"Don't ever leave me like that. Don't ever die." Loki's voice cracked. Hermione pulled Loki close and held onto her like she'd die if she let go.

It had been two weeks since Hermione had been kidnapped, and a week since she had woken up. Loki was constantly on edge, freaking out at the slightest odd noise or occurrence. Hermione was on edge as well, scared that what had happened to her, what Loki had seen had affected Loki mentally. Dumbledore had called on her two nights ago and showed her a memory that he had stolen from Loki about what had happened that night. What Hermione saw scared the hell out of her. Dumbledore also told her something, something she couldn't let Loki know about.

**2 Nights Previous**

"Now that you have seen the memory I need to tell you something. But you must promise me that you will never tell Loki, for as long as she lives you must never tell her." Dumbledore said seriously. Hermione nodded.

"I promise."

"Well...37 years ago an angel was sent to earth. She was supposed to do one thing, and one thing only. And that was to stop the dark lord from gaining power." Dumbledore began.

"She did quite a good job as well....Until she fell in love."

"Who did she fall for?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius Black. They had a child together, Loki. But when 'The Lord' heard of this he brought his angel Uriel back to heaven. Because of the lack of light in the world the half-ling child became sick. That is when I took her in. I got my most trusted servants to train her, to teach her the rights and wrongs. And to make it so she never fell in love." Dumbledore sighed.

"But...Your servants beat her, she has scars all over her!" Hermione said exasperated.

"I know, they failed at their task, she is now bitter, twisted and hateful. Not the way she was meant to be. Also love has clouded her judgement, making a deadly combination of love, rage, hate and immense power. If you had died and she had lost it there would be no stopping her." Dumbledore explained. Hermione frowned.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, getting the impression that he was going to ask something of her.

"Once this is all over...I want you to break her heart. If you just simply break it then she will die quietly and will pose no threat to the world. If you don't, when you die of old age she will destroy the earth. She never dies, therefore she will not be able to continue without you and will lose her mind. She can, however, die of a broken heart." Dumbledore said. Hermione listened in horror.

"No, I won't do that. I would never break her heart intentionally. Either I will find a way to live forever or she will find a way to die when I do." Hermione glared at the frail old man and left the office.

**2 Days Later**

Loki watched the rain fall from the dormitory window. She pondered what to get Hermione for her sixteenth when it hit her. She grabbed a quill and parchment, scribbled a note to Hermione then opened the window and took off.

Hermione returned from her potions class to the dormitory, expecting to see Loki sitting in her usual spot by the window waiting for her. But she wasn't there. Instead there was just a note.

_Dearest Hermione _

_I have gone out to get your birthday present. Please forgive me for not being here for you after what must have been an incredibly boring potions lesson. But I promise to make it up to you._

_Love _

_Loki xxx_

Hermione sighed and sat on her bed, waiting for Loki to return.

An hour later there was a knock at the window. Hermione awoke to see a drenched Loki hovering outside the window. She quickly got up and opened the window for her. Loki climbed in and gave Hermione a quick rain soaked peck on the cheek.

"So...What did you get me?" Hermione asked mischievously.

"All in good time my love." Loki smiled, heading towards the showers.

**23rd January**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...Happy birthday dear Mia...Happy birthday to you." Hermione woke up to the soft sound of Loki singing. Hermione looked up, wiping the sleep from her eyes and beamed.

"Happy birthday love." Loki smiled, handing Hermione a box and a package.

"This is only half of your present. You'll have to wait until tonight to see the rest." Loki smiled, getting off Hermitage's bed and walking to the wardrobe. Hermione ripped the wrapping off her first present. It was a pair of red shoes. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Red? I have nothing that will go with these." Hermione laughed. Loki looked round, halfway through pulling on a hoodie.

"Oh yes you do, open the other one." Hermione did as instructed and ripped open the second package. A red dress fell out onto the bed. Hermione screamed and grabbed the dress, observing it before running to a mirror and holding it against herself.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! This must have cost a fortune!" Hermione said breathless.

"Money is no object to me..." Loki smiled, thanking Merlin that she belonged to a VERY wealthy family that was all but extinct.

"Wait...Why buy me a beautiful dress if i'm never going to have an occasion to wear it?" Hermione said, turning back to Loki and studying her amused expression. Loki shrugged, walking casually over to the bed and sitting down.

"Please say you haven't." Hermione gasped. Loki frowned.

"You read me too well." She winked. Hermione ran over, flinging the dress onto the bed, and smothered Loki with kisses.

"Wow, I should buy you dresses more often." Loki laughed. She managed to prise the Gryffindor off her and set her down on the bed beside her.

"I have to go take care of a few things. I'll return not long before eight tonight, please make sure you are ready to leave by then." Loki smiled. Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Loki kissed her goodbye and made for the door.

"Remember, be ready by eight." Loki said before disappearing. Hermione sat on the bed, stunned at the amount of money Loki had blown on her alone.

"Happy Birthday Herm....OH MY GOD!!" Lavender, Parvati and Ginny screamed in unison. They rushed up to Hermione, grabbing her brand new dress and shoes.

"She didn't!" Parvati gasped.

"She did." Hermione smiled.

"She didn't!" Ginny said, examining the dress.

"She did!" Hermitage's smile widened, she knew what was coming.

"She didn't!!" Lavender screeched. Hermione jumped up and joined in the group hug. The girls jumped up and down and screamed.

"Oh, she did!" Hermione grinned. Ginny pouted.

"Why didn't I go after her when I had the chance." Hermione smiled as the three girls began to question her, and make her swear that she'd tell them everything tomorrow.

Loki poked her head around the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Anybody alive in here?" She said in a posh British accent. After a second Hermione appeared from behind one of the screens. She looked even more stunning than she had on the night of the ball. Her hair had been left to run wild and she had a small amount of make-up on. The dress fitted perfectly. It fell just above her knees and flared out as she gave Loki a twirl.

"You like?" Hermione smiled nervously. Loki nodded.

"Well you should do, you bought it." Hermione laughed.

"You ready for the rest of your present?" Loki asked, grinning. Hermione nodded. Loki dashed over and took hold of Hermitage's arm. They disapparated with a pop and appeared in the apparation area of The Snake Eyes five star restaurant. Hermione gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Good evening Madams, and what can I do for you tonight?" A snooty waiter asked, walking over and sneering at the two girls.

"Table for two under the name of Black." Loki glared at him. The waiters eyes widened a little.

"What an honour it is to have a member of such an esteemed family here." The waiter tried sucking up to Loki. Loki glared again and the waiter snapped out of it.

"This way Madam." He said, addressing Loki directly and totally ignoring Hermione. Loki followed him to a concealed area of the restaurant. Loki pulled the chair back for Hermione, allowing her to sit down. She smiled up at Loki.

"Here are your menu's, I will return momentarily with the wine list." The waiter dashed off, scared that he'd lose his tip. Hermione opened the menu and scanned down it.

"Have you seen the prices of some of the food here? It's outrageous." Hermione whispered. Loki rolled her eyes at her.

"This IS a five star restaurant, generally they do charge the earth for a prawn cocktail. But if I couldn't afford it do you think I'd have brought you here?" Loki said, amused at Hermione's reaction. Hermione went to say something else, but the waiter cut her off.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, looking at Loki. Loki checked the menu for a second before looking at Hermione.

"I'll have whatever she's having." Loki said, not having ever dined in a restaurant before she had no idea what to order.

"Erm...For starter can we have...Erm...The char-grilled chicken with salad and Mayo...Erm.." Loki watched painfully as Hermione some how managed to order a three course meal.

"And the wine?" The waiter handed the menu to Loki. Loki hesitated before handing it to Hermione. Hermione scanned it quickly.

"Can we have the fifteen year fire whiskey." Hermione said, a little more confident. The waiter nodded and collected the menus before disappearing.

"You evil, evil person!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Sorry...It's just I've never been to a restaurant before so I haven't a clue what to order." Loki said timidly. Hermione's anger disintegrated and she reached over and squeezed Loki's hand. Loki smiled. The waiter interrupted them once more by setting the glasses down noisily on the table.

"Just leave the bottle." Loki said horsely, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. She had read the waiters mind several times without the prick knowing. Not only was he criticizing Loki's choice of class when it came to her company, but he was also wondering how much it cost to hire 'a mudblood whore like that' out. The waiter looked at her perplexed, Loki was baring her teeth slightly and was doing all in her power not to snarl and rip the bastard to shreds. The waiter dashed away silently.

"Loki, can I have my hand back now?" Hermione asked nervously. Loki looked down and realised she was crushing Hermione's delicate hand in her own. Loki released it quickly and sent her an apologetic look. She quickly poured Hermione a shot of fire whiskey and raised her glass.

"Happy sixteenth." Hermione blushed and clinked her glass against Loki's. Loki downed the shot quickly while Hermione sipped hers slowly.

Two hours, three courses and a thousand galleons later Loki apparated Hermione back to the Room of Requirement.

"I had a brilliant birthday. Thank you." Hermione gushed, she was slightly tipsy, even though she had only had three sots of whisky. Loki laughed and caught her as she stumbled forwards. She drew her wand and performed a charm that sobered Hermione up a bit.

"It's not over yet." Loki smiled, setting Hermione down on the sofa.

"Look...Erm...I know i'm not exactly the easiest person to live with, and I know I've probably made you cry more times than I've made you smile. And I know that there is a very good chance that either one or both of us won't make it through the war...But..." Hermione watched Loki, confused by her speech. Loki got down on one knee and Hermione gasped.

"If we both make it through this...And if you still want to afterwards...Will you...Marry me?" Loki said hesitantly, producing a small box from her pocket. Hermione stopped breathing for a second.

"Mia, breathe love, breathe." Loki said worriedly. Hermione threw herself at Loki, totally ignoring the fact that she would probably ruin her new dress if she wasn't careful. Loki made a muffled noise as the bushy haired girl winded her. Hermione was kissing and biting every piece of exposed skin on Loki. Loki tried to steady herself but ended up toppling backwards, Hermione landing on top of her.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow." Loki said breathlessly.

"Loki Black i'm going to murder you!" Hermione growled.

"You've done half the job already, I can't breathe." Loki hinted very unsubtly. Hermione sat up and studied the scruffy pure blood. Loki's face fell.

"Your going tom say no aren't you..." She said sadly. Hermione stared into Loki's dark eyes, studying the odd purple outline of her iris'.

"Of course I'll marry you, you silly Slytherin." Hermione said sweetly. Loki's iris' went totally purple and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Are you serious? You'll actually marry me?" Loki said hopefully. Hermione nodded. Loki jumped upwards, picking Hermione up she span her round in the air. Hermione laughed as Loki set her back down and kissed her frantically. She then picked up the ring box and handed it to Hermione. She opened it to find an ornate snake ring, encrusted with rubies.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione gushed. Loki smiled.

"Glad you like it." She grinned. She pulled the ring from the box and gently held Hermione's hand. She slipped it carefully onto Hermione's ring finger. It fitted perfectly.

"How many times have I told you I love you?" Loki asked after a few moments.

"Only once I think." Hermione smiled. Loki frowned.

"But I know your not very good with words, and what you do shows you love more than what you say most of the time." Hermione said quickly.

"That's still no excuse. So, to make it up to you..." Loki took a deep breathe in.

"!" Loki said over and over until she was blue in the face. Hermione giggled and shushed her with a kiss.

"Don't drive yourself to an early grave just from saying 'I love you'." Hermione smiled. Loki panted, face slowly returning to it's normal pale colour.

"I'll marry you on one condition." Hermione suddenly thought. Loki's ear pricked up.

"Once we're done with this, once Voldemorts gone...I want you clean again." Hermione said, looking straight into Loki's now purple eyes. Loki nodded.

"Also...There's something I think you ought to know...But you must not tell anyone, not even Dumbledore, what you know." Loki frowned and nodded curiously.

"Promise me, you especially must not let Dumbledore know that you know what he and I know." Hermione tried to make a very complicated sentence sound simple.

"I promise." Loki replied. Hermione sighed and told Loki what Dumbledore had told her.

"He want you to what?!" Loki growled, muscles tensing and canines becoming fang like.

"Loki listen! I'm not going to! We just need to find a way where we can both die at the same time...Or where I can live forever like you can." Hermione said quickly. Loki's anger ebbed away as she pondered it for a moment.

"Wait here." She said, dashing off for the door.

"Don't fall asleep!" She yelled back before disappearing.

Loki reappeared ten minutes later, book in hand.

"What's that?" Hermione asked sleepily. Loki stayed silent. She passed the book to Hermione and flipped it to the correct page. Hermione read it slowly, taking in all the information.

"...Oh brilliant." She sighed when she had finished. Loki nodded.

"So there's only one way I can be like you and live forever." Hermione asked. Loki nodded again.

"And that's to stake myself in the heart and die in your arms...And then you do some weird spell, bite me and hope to god that you love me enough for it to work?" Hermione sighed.

"I won't do it. There's no way i'm leaving your life to chance. I can't." She said bitterly. Hermione looked at her, studying her broken expression.

"You can and you will." Hermione said determinedly.

"I won't let you stab yourself." Loki growled.

"When the time comes you won't be able to stop me. And then you'll have to do the spell and just hope for the best." Hermione growled back.

"And what if it doesn't work? What if i'm left on this earth without you?!" Loki said desperately, remembering how it felt to see Hermione half dead in the dungeon.

"You can cope without me! Either that or you some how manage to find a way of killing yourself, in which case I'll see you in heaven!" Hermione said, trying to persuade Loki. Loki roared in anger, she grabbed Hermitage's wrist and forced Hermione to dive into her memory's.

Hermione watched the wolf hesitate to go down the stairs. She heard Dumbledore's voice, felt the wolf's almost relief. Then she heard someone scream. It burnt her ears and ripped through her heart like a bullet. She staggered from the pain. Suddenly she was running full pelt down into the dungeon, down corridors, each scream hurting more and more. Each scream making her more angry. She came to a door, the wolf transformed back into Loki. She felt Loki's pain and anger as she saw the past Hermione's broken body. Suddenly something erupted inside her, ripping through her logical mind, discarding everything she had ever known. All that was left was anger and agony. Suddenly the scene changed. She was next to her hospital bed. Everything hurt, everything screamed for her to move, to eat or drink something. But her sorrow kept her still and silent. For hours on end Loki had sat and watched for any sign of movement. Hermione managed to turn her head and look at Loki's expression. She had never seen her so depressed, so hurt. Once more the scene changed, she was in her own mind, walking next to Loki down the passages of her inner brain. She felt hopeful as they came to the locked gates in which Hermione was hiding behind. Then everything disappeared and Hermione was brought back to reality. She fell forwards, disorientated by the experience. Someone strong caught her and stopped her from hitting the floor.

"Do you understand why I can't do that now?" The person asked. Hermione breathed in, the smell of spices brought her back to her senses. She nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. Loki kissed her and wiped away her tears.

"How come Dumbledore didn't let me feel what you felt in the memory he showed me?" Hermione asked. Loki shrugged.

"Because I didn't give him the full memory. Also I toned down the gore a bit in the one I gave Dumbledore." Loki sighed. Hermione looked at her sadly and Loki looked away, ashamed.

"I really don't deserve you." She said quietly. Hermione hugged her, trying to find a way of saying how much Hermione didn't deserve her. But nothing came out. So she let go of Loki and sat down on the sofa.

"What you feel like doing?" Loki asked after a few minutes of silence. Hermione smiled.

"You." Hermione pounced on Loki.

**A.N. I'm too kind, should have made you wait a year for the rest of the cliff hanger not one day ;)**


End file.
